


Po'ele'ele

by Calysta18



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Danger, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calysta18/pseuds/Calysta18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is left in the dark, and the only witness.  Can Steve keep him safe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Po'ele'ele

**Author's Note:**

> Po'ele'ele means Darkness  
> Hope you enjoy.  
> Calysta

 

 

 

 

**“Love is the only game that is not called on account of darkness”**

 

 

A shrill car alarm sounded as the vibrations from the blast rocked the silent street. Danny Williams instinctively put his arm up to protect his face, and stumbled backward. Glass from the windows exploded outward, and shards of glass and small balls of fire rained down onto the sidewalk.

He side-stepped one of the balls of fire that hit the sidewalk inches from him. His ears were ringing, and Danny stumbled again as he fumbled to retrieve his cell phone, and move away from the building. As he dialled for help, he glanced toward the building again. He nodded, the building had been closed – he remembered seeing the sign on the door. No-one was inside, he was absolutely sure. The fire had taken hold, and Danny could feel the heat from the flames licking at what had once been a small café.

He pocketed his cell phone – help was on the way. He gave the building a final glance, and turned to go and find Steve, and wait for the fire service. Danny cried out as the force of a second explosion ripping through the building lifted him into the air. His breath was punched out of his lungs as he bounced off a parked car first before being slammed toward the ground. The cry of pain died in his throat as his head bounced off the sidewalk, and Danny saw stars. His vision was blurry, and he felt sick to his stomach, but managed a small chuckle at the thought he wouldn't be able to blame Steve for this particular explosion. The chuckle turned to a harsh cough as acrid smoke hit the back of his throat.

Somehow, Danny rolled over, and managed to get his now aching body to co-operate enough to scrabble to his feet. A wave of dizziness overtook him, his knees buckled and he couldn't stop himself falling. Danny huffed out a breath as his knees connected with the sidewalk. His body surrendered without his permission, and Danny slumped forward as the dizziness overtook him again. He didn't even care when his head bounced off the sidewalk for the second time. The concrete was cold against his cheek, and he shivered despite the blistering heat he could feel from the raging fire. He felt sick, dizzy and his whole body throbbed in pain. Darkness was threatening to claim him, and Danny struggled to keep his eyes open, and not throw up. He had the headache from hell, and Danny could feel blood trickling down his face.

Through the fog in his brain, Danny could hear his name being shouted, and he looked up to see Steve running toward him. Danny tried to answer, but all that came out was a choking cough. Pain lanced through his body, and Danny succumbed to the darkness as it closed in around him.

 

Two days later……

 

Flicking on the siren, Steve ran a red light pressing his foot down on the gas. He couldn't help the snort at the thought of what Danny would have to say about flaunting proper police procedure for a personal matter. "To hell with that." He manoeuvred his truck through the mid-morning traffic heading toward his partner's apartment, siren still blaring. He slapped his hand on the wheel. What the hell was Danny thinking? Discharging himself from the hospital? Steve growled deciding he would beat his partner's head against a brick wall after he had made sure he was okay.

Steve tapped his fingers on the wheel. They were still no further forward in their investigation of the explosion. Chin and Kono had spent hours canvassing the area, but no-one would talk to them. A wall of silence and fear hit them at every turn, and Steve knew that Danny's initial hunch that someone was putting the frighteners on the neighbourhood was right, but who and why still eluded them. The owner of the café had disappeared, and seemed to be evading HPD's efforts to find him. Steve had trouble accepting that a simple information gathering operation connected to a spate of random burglaries and attacks had gone so spectacularly to hell and back. Danny had been hurt, and Steve even two days later still couldn't remember calling for help, just remembered cradling Danny's head in his lap until the paramedics had arrived.

He pressed his foot down on the gas again, screeching around the corner. Steve wondered when Danny had become the single most important part of his life. Danny irritated the hell out of him on a daily basis, and Steve wondered how they didn't end up brawling most days. A punch and an arm lock had apparently been enough for both of them, now their touches were calming, even fond. Steve had often accused Danny of not being built with a filter, and it was true. It had taken Steve a while to get used to Danny and his complete disregard to orders and the chain of command. It had wrong-footed Steve at first, not used to someone challenging his decisions, but now he welcomed it, and sometimes he even took heed of Danny's suggestions. Danny constantly questioned him, mocked his Navy SEAL career and spent hours happily nagging him about … well everything from proper police procedure to three minute showers to pineapple on pizza which apparently was up there with grand theft auto and first degree murder.

Danny was naturally abrasive, not letting anyone get too close. He exuded an air of constant aggression hiding his vulnerability behind the many layers of noise, bluster and cockiness, using them as a shield against a world that more often than not hurt him. Steve understood; he had his own shields against the world – his Navy SEAL career affording him the excuse to distance himself from people and love. Steve smiled. They were so different but at the same time so similar. Steve thought Danny was a bit like a cactus – prickly on the outside, but soft on the inside – and had been privileged to see glimpses of the real Danny surface on occasion, mainly because Danny-watching was his favourite past-time. Steve had seen the kind, and even gentle, man with a boyish, even childish, sense of humour, a passion for life and a loyalty for those he considered friends that rivalled no-one.

Steve sighed; he had been trying to convince himself for months now that what he felt for Danny wasn't love, but camaraderie of a good partnership, but knew, deep down, he had been fooling himself. Sitting on the cold sidewalk cradling Danny's too still body in arms, waiting for help to arrive, had finally convinced him that he was – to put it in Danny's words – full of crap. He was in love with Danny.

His cell phone chirping jerked him out of his reverie. "Go Chin," he flicked the answer button on the vehicle console.

"HPD has the owner of the café. Kono and I are heading over there to question him now. Once we've got his story, we're gonna head back to the neighbourhood and rattle some cages. See if we can get any more information. Someone must know something."

"Call and let me know how you get on."

"Tell Danny we love him," Kono interrupted. "But tell him that I am so gonna kick his ass when he comes back to work."

Steve snorted. "You'll have to get in line. I have first dibs on kicking his ass."

"Go easy on him Steve," Chin said, always the voice of reason. "He's having a rough time."

Steve sighed again, and scrubbed his free hand over his face. "I know, but it doesn't mean he can just discharge himself from the hospital without telling anyone."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. They breed them tough in Jersey or so he keeps telling us. Right?"

"I guess."

"Do you need us to come over and help?"

"No, you two get down to HPD. I want to know what's going on in that neighbourhood."

"We'll swing by your house tomorrow to see Danny."

Steve frowned. "My house?"

Chin chuckled. "You really gonna leave him at his apartment?"

Steve glared, idly wondering if he could burn a hole in Chin's cell phone with his mind; he could hear Kono giggling in the background. "I may have plans to ask Danny to come and stay with me," Steve managed to say through gritted teeth.

"Ask nicely."

"I always ask nicely." Steve couldn't help pouting.

"Okay. Just don't do anything stupid."

Steve glared again, and could almost see the smirk that was no doubt gracing Chin's face at that moment. "Chin Ho Kelly, you are far too smug for your own good." He could still hear Kono laughing. "Go earn your keep and do some detective work you two. Or I may just have to fire your asses."

"You love us," Kono shouted.

"Call if you need us, Steve," Chin said.

"Yeah, I will." Steve flipped the cell phone off. Steve gripped the wheel hard. "Okay, Detective Daniel Williams. You'd better have a damn good excuse for springing yourself from the hospital."

 

 

Danny's Apartment……

 

He had nothing in his ratty little apartment, but in the last ten minutes Danny had managed to trip over or bang in to every little thing, the coffee table, the CD rack, and even the trash basket. Danny sighed. This not seeing crap was really hard, and innocent objects like chairs and tables had become the enemy. The apartment probably looked like it had been burgled, but Danny couldn't seem to make himself care, and he'd just end up feeling more useless. To tidy up, he would probably have to get down on his hands and knees and feel his way to clearing up the mess, and he knew somewhere out in the endless darkness was some smashed mugs that had fallen off the table when he had knocked into it. He slumped down on the couch contemplating each and every one of his new bruises. Danny decided to stay sitting on the couch and not move, ever. He could feel tears stinging at his eyes, and he brushed his hand over his face.

His whole body hurt, and his head had begun to throb with the beginnings of a headache. He coughed, his throat and chest still sore from the smoke he had inhaled.  
"Stop being such a damn girl," Danny dragged himself to his feet. He stood for a moment getting his bearings before making his way slowly toward his small bathroom. He only tripped twice and banged into the wall once, so Danny counted it as a victory. Using the wall, Danny felt around until he found the basin. Fumbling for the taps, he splashed some cold water on his face. Straightening up, Danny massaged his temple trying to rid himself of the nagging headache before reaching out in front of him, his finger tips brushing the coolness of the mirror. He ran his fingers up and down the glass knowing his face was reflected, but all he could see was darkness. He blinked a few times before rubbing at his eyes until the skin around them and his eyelids stung. Danny opened his eyes again. Only the darkness greeted him.

Danny hung onto the edge of the basin, breathing deeply, trying not to throw up. He closed his eyes again. Steve running toward him was the last thing he had seen before the darkness had engulfed him. Before the darkness had taken away his life. Waking up in the hospital had been more scary than usual. His world had still been dark, which confused him. His body had ached all over and his chest felt tight. Machines were bleeping, an oxygen mask covered his face making his skin itch and his throat feel even sorer, and needles were stuck in his arms, pinching every time he moved. Then as if his life couldn't get any scarier or depressing, his doctor had calmly informed him that he was blind. Danny hadn't listened after that, had turned his face away and ignored everything and everyone. Even Steve.

Thinking about Steve made his head hurt even more making Danny feel dizzy. They had been dancing around their feelings for months now, and Danny had grown tired of feeling a mixture of confused and horny whenever Steve was close or touching him. He was the most infuriating, annoying man on the planet. He was reckless, wouldn't know a proper police procedure if it hit in the face, never did paperwork, had no fear, seemed to revel in danger and mayhem, and insisted on storing grenades in Danny's car, and to add insult to injury, loved his pizza with pineapple. But Danny loved him with a passion he couldn't explain and had never experienced before, even with Rachel. He even loved that Steve was so clueless about normal every day stuff. Give him a grenade and he was happy but give him a grocery list and he was utterly useless.

Steve was an intriguing man of contrasts. An unemotional warrior on one hand, but on the other he had started to show a softer side. Not very often, but it was there, Danny just knew it, and it was a side he was desperate to explore further. Danny sighed; he had been ready, ready to give his heart away again, and had a strange feeling he couldn't explain that this time it would be forever. He had even worked up the courage to tell Steve, but the explosion had changed everything. The explosion had taken away everything. Taken away Steve. Taken away his life. Now, Danny just wanted everyone to leave him alone to wallow in his misery.

Danny opened his eyes, and swiped at the tears running down his face without permission. Suddenly angry with himself and the whole world, he curled his hand into a fist and slammed it hard into the mirror. The sound of the glass shattering echoed around the small bathroom, and Danny hit the mirror over and over until he couldn't hear the glass smashing into the basin anymore. His knuckles stung as broken glass pierced his skin. Ignoring the stinging sensation and the feel of warm blood trickling down his hand and arm, Danny felt for the wall to the right. He wrapped his arms tightly around his body as he slid down the wall to the floor, squashed between the basin and the bath. He leant his head on his knees, letting the tears flow freely. For the first time in his life, Danny Williams was terrified of the dark, and he'd never felt so lost and alone.

 

 

Steve screeched up in front of Danny's apartment. He leapt out of his truck and jogged to the door. "Danny," he knocked on the door. "Danny, I know you're in there," he banged on the door and waited impatiently for an answer. He banged on the door once more. "Let me in or I will kick the damn door down." Steve tilted his head to one side, listening. Nothing. "Fine," he said, immediately forgetting Chin's advice. He stepped back slightly, raised his foot and kicked the door in. The door swung open, half hanging from its hinges, the frame splintered with the force of his kick.

Steve quickly entered the apartment and looked around. Danny was no-where to be seen. The small living room looked like a bomb had exploded – the coffee table was on its side, the trash basket's spilled contents were strewn everywhere, Danny's small CD collection was on the floor and the tray of mugs that lived on the dining table were also smashed on the floor. "Danny," Steve shouted, panic churning in his stomach.

"What the hell is the matter with you?"

Steve sighed with relief at the sight of Danny gripping the door frame with one hand. He took a moment to study Danny. His partner looked a mess. His hair was sticking up all over the place, he was even more unshaven than usual, his clothes were wrinkled, and the t-shirt he was wearing was on back-to-front. His face was pale, peppered with yellowing bruises. Danny had dark circles under his eyes, and it looked like he had been crying, tear tracks clearly visible on his too pale cheeks. "I knocked. You didn't answer so I let myself in."

"You did not let yourself in. Correct me if I've got this wrong, but I definitely remember talking to you about kicking doors in. But you were probably not listening to me again. You do not kick down doors randomly. You go get a key or you knock like a normal human being. I repeat you did not let yourself in, you kicked down the damn door with your great big Navy SEAL boot. I am not a perp. What's next? Dangling me off the top of the building? Or there is my all time personal favourite … tossing me into a shark cage."

"I was worried about you."

"Newsflash Steven. I am big boy now, and I can look after myself."

"You have your t-shirt on back-to-front."

Danny flushed embarrassed. "What are you now? The fashion police?"

Steve ignored the comment. "You discharged yourself from the hospital without telling anyone."

Danny shrugged and remained silent.

Steve sighed. "Have you at least spoken to Rachel or Grace?"

"Go away and leave me the hell alone," Danny snapped. He gripped the door frame even tighter afraid to let go. Afraid to move into the living area, knowing that he was probably going to trip or knock into something, and hell would freeze over before he did that in front of Steve. Danny felt like a stranger in his own apartment, everything was familiar but unfamiliar at the same time, and he was struggling to cope, slowly drowning in his misery. He wanted to be by himself so he could freak out alone. Danny tilted his head to one side, listening, guessing that Steve was probably standing somewhere near the apartment door. Be honest and tell Steve you want him to help you. Danny couldn't seem to force the words out, not wanting pity or charity from someone he was so in love with it hurt.

"Not gonna happen," Steve replied, deciding to leave the conversation about telling Rachel and Grace until later. Steve was no fool, usually didn't pick his battles very well, but with Danny he had to keep reminding himself there were different rules if he wanted to keep his head firmly attached to his shoulders.

Steve moved into the room, stepping over a pile of books. He couldn't help himself as he righted the coffee table, retrieving the books from the floor and restacking them on the table. He reached over and picked up the CD's stacking them next to the books. He glanced up at Danny, who was still hanging onto the door frame as though his life depended upon it. Steve decided, there and then, that he was going to help Danny whether he liked it or not. No was an answer he wasn’t accepting today, or any day soon.

Danny wanted to walk over and snatch whatever Steve was picking up from the floor, but he was too scared to move. He loosened his grip of the door frame a little, and waved a hand in the direction of the apartment door. "Your stupid ninja kicking in the door has probably lost me my security deposit, thank you very much. And God only knows what the neighbours think."

Steve looked around the small room with its threadbare carpeting, dirty windows with no drapes, and assorted mismatched furniture that had definitely seen better days. "There's a security deposit on this rat-hole?"

"Do not insult my apartment. It's nice. I like it." Danny clenched his hands into fists. Not like I can see it, he thought. He waved a hand at Steve. "Haven't you got any perps to throw off buildings or in the ocean?"

"All out of perps today," Steve said, noticing for the first time the bandage wrapped around Danny's hand. "What happened to your hand?"

"Nothing," Danny lied, immediately hiding his hand behind his back.

"Danny," Steve said. "I'm not blind." He immediately cursed himself, biting at his bottom lip, at the thoughtless words.

"No, you can leave that to me," Danny snapped, hurt.

Steve stepped closer. "I shouldn't have said that," he soothed.

Danny slumped against the door frame and closed his eyes, hugging his arms around his body. "Please go home Steve."

"Told you, not gonna happen," Steve cautiously stepped closer to Danny.

He didn't know how, but Danny sensed the movement and jerked away. Just knew that if he let Steve touch him, he would fall apart, and he needed to keep control. "Don't," he waved a hand in the air. "Just go and do something Navy SEAL-like. Rescue a puppy or stock-take your grenades, or something. Just go." Danny silently cursed Steve's obstinacy; he knew Steve was still moving toward him. Danny could almost feel his warmth, and he could definitely smell his aftershave. His emotions were all jumbled up, churning around his body, mixed with a healthy dose of anger. He had never felt so vulnerable and lost in his life, and Danny wanted to cry. He hurt all over, and he was exhausted. Anger won in the end. "You wanna know what I did to my hand?" Danny yelled. "I smashed the mirror in the bathroom because I couldn't see myself. Happy now?"

"No," Steve replied quietly. "You're hurting, and I want to help. Don't be such a stubborn asshole."

"I don’t want your help."

"You're coming home with me."

Danny snorted out a laugh. "I am just fine and dandy here."

"Bullshit."

"What?" Danny glared at the spot where he thought Steve was standing.

"You heard me." Steve crossed his arms over his chest. He shuddered; Danny's usually bright blue eyes were dull and lifeless, sightlessly staring slightly to the left of where he was standing. The expression on Danny's face told him, loud and clear, that his partner was not going anywhere without a fight. If he wanted Danny safely at his house, Steve was going to do the only thing he possibly could do – cheat. Ignoring the voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Chin, Steve rolled the trash basket back and forward under his foot. "Walk across this room to me without falling or tripping. Then I'll know you're okay to stay here alone."

Danny blew out a frustrated breath. He knew his apartment was a mess, even knew he was never going to walk across the room without tripping over, but something, deep inside, made Danny determined. He was going to march across the room and smack the smug look from Steve McGarrett's face. Danny took a deep breath, and let go of the door frame. He scrunched up his face, picturing the room in his mind. "Suck it up. You can do this Williams" he thought. Danny took a tentative step forward resisting the temptation to put his arm out in front of him. It felt like stepping out into an abyss; fear pulsed through his body, and Danny swallowed hard. This was his apartment. He shouldn't feel like an alien in his own space, but the darkness taunted him, and made him feel afraid. He clenched his jaw, determined, cautiously moving forward. He shuffled to the right a little bit, knowing his smashed mugs were probably to his right. His knee knocked against the couch, and he cursed silently as he leaned over patting his hand along the couch arm to get an idea of where to go next.

Steve watched Danny's slow progress across the small room, and although he wasn't a gambling man, he bet Danny would make it over to him. This was the Danny he knew and loved. Brave and stubborn to a fault. He stared down at the trash basket suddenly feeling a stab of guilt at what he was about to do. It was a low and mean trick, and Steve bit at his bottom lip torn. He looked back up at Danny who was shuffling around the couch. Steve wanted Danny at his home where he could look after him, and rolling the trash basket in front of his partner seemed like the best plan. It didn't stop the guilt churning in his stomach. He spun the basket under his foot again electing to hate himself much later.

Danny paused and tilted his head to one side, trying to work out where Steve was standing. He thought near the apartment door, but now he wasn't sure. Silence. "Stupid ninja," he hissed to himself. Danny daren't turn around, too afraid to lose his bearings. "Cat got your tongue McGarrett?"

"Nice try," Steve thought grinning, immediately knowing Danny was trying to get his location. Using every trick he had ever learned as a SEAL, Steve relaxed his whole body so as not to give his position up.

"I know you're pulling some stupid SEAL sneaky trick on me, but it aint gonna work. I am so onto you." Danny made his decision, and hesitantly stepped forward again. This time, he put his arm out in front of him. "I'm staying right here in my own apartment."

Steve waited silently for the right moment. Danny misjudged a step and kicked the coffee table. He cursed loudly as the stack of CD's crashed to the floor again. Steve took his chance, and rolled the basket toward Danny. He stepped forward quietly as Danny turned away from the coffee table, and stumbled over the basket. Steve managed to catch Danny before he hit the floor.

"What did you do? You used some stupid ninja SEAL ploy on me."

Steve snorted. "Ploy?"

"Yes, ploy. Steven." Danny snarked.

Steve pushed his guilt down deep. "We had a deal. You didn't make it. You're coming home with me." He manhandled a now struggling Danny back to sit on the couch. "Sit. Be Quiet. And I'll go pack you a bag."

"I hate you.

 

 

Two hours later…..

 

Danny turned his head, leaning against the passenger side window feeling the warmth of the sunshine on his skin. His thoughts turned to Steve, as they always seemed to do in the last few months. Danny clenched his teeth against the warm feelings – he was still pissed at Steve. Steve, who had railroaded him into staying with him, herded him into his truck after organising the repair of his door, tidied his apartment and packed his bag. Danny sighed hating and loving the man all at the same time. Danny squeezed his eyes shut trying to picture in his mind what Steve looked like. Steve he could picture, but what about the blue sky? Danny was suddenly afraid he would forget what things looked like, the things he took for granted. His heart was pounding, and Danny swallowed back his fear, feeling trapped and alone in his seemingly endless dark world, terrified he had been condemned to live in the darkness forever. His other senses were on edge, he felt jumpy and his head ached with the now deafening noise of everyday life. Danny guessed his body was compensating for what he had lost, but it still freaked him out.

Danny knocked his head against the glass a couple of times to distract him from his misery. He didn't know how long he had been sitting waiting for Steve, who had insisted on stopping for groceries on the way back to his house. Steve was a man of habit, and Danny guessed he was parked at the grocery store a few blocks from Steve's house. Danny knew the store well, stopping every morning for coffee on his way to pick Steve up for work. He rolled the window down and sniffed the air. Yes, he was right. Danny could smell the freshly baked bread. Malasadas. Danny wanted malasadas, and he knew by now, without his supervision, Steve would have his basket full of healthy stuff. And Danny would shoot himself before he drunk anything that was green and thick. Danny shuddered at the thought, and cautiously slid out of the truck. He hung onto the door for a moment trying to get his bearings. "One foot in front in the other dumb ass," Danny whispered as he cautiously took a step to where he thought the store was.

Steve jogged along the aisles grabbing provisions as he went. The guilt at tricking Danny still swirled in his stomach, and Steve swallowed hard knowing he would confess everything, but just not now. Now, he wanted to concentrate all his efforts on looking after Danny. He grabbed a large box of candy from the shelf, Danny's favourites, stacking them on top of the salad and fruit. Steve sighed; Danny hadn't spoken to him since leaving the apartment, and Steve had learned the hard way that a quiet and motionless Danny was never a good thing. He sighed again and looked down checking he had everything he needed – his basket was full to the brim, and he adjusted his grip as he jogged down the last aisle grabbing a pineapple, just to annoy Danny, before joining the queue. He grinned and glanced toward where his truck was parked out front. Danny was gone.

With a hurried apology, a flash of his badge and a promise to come back and pay, Steve left his groceries on the counter, and slammed through the door nearly knocking over another shopper entering the store. Once outside, he looked up and down, frantic.

"Danny? What the hell?" he shouted, breathing a sigh of relief. Danny was standing on the other side of a large metal trash container staring toward the street, obviously lost in his thoughts. His hand was touching the wall. Steve jogged toward his partner, prepared to read him the riot act for moving out of the truck. Out of the corner of his eye, Steve noted a light grey sedan driving slowly along the road. Without warning, the vehicle mounted the sidewalk, swerving toward Danny.

"Danny," Steve shouted. Danny looked in his direction, confusion across his features. Without thinking, Steve launched himself, the last few feet, at Danny, his momentum forcing him out of the way of the speeding car. Danny huffed out a breath as Steve hit him mid chest, and in a tangle of arms and legs, they crashed to the ground. The sedan narrowly missed them, instead clipping the side of the trash container. Winded, Steve managed to look up as the sedan screeched back onto the road. Steve scrabbled to his feet and squinted at the disappearing vehicle, but could only make the first two numbers of the plate. He turned his attention back to Danny, who was now sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall, eyes closed and breathing heavily. "Are you okay?" Steve crouched down and touched Danny's knee.

Danny flinched slightly at the touch before opening his eyes. "You better have got me some malasadas?"

Steve couldn't help chuckling, and patted Danny's knee again. "Sit tight." He dug his cell phone out of his pocket, and dialled the second number in his listing.

 

 

Chin glanced around surveying the scene. HPD had cordoned off the area, and officers were taking witness statements, and Kono was talking to the grocery store owner. Forensics were processing the trash container, and Chin could see the technician carefully scraping paint off the side. Chin crouched down to study the skid marks on the sidewalk. He squinted looking left and right along the black marks. He shook his head. Definitely not an accident in his opinion. He got to his feet, and ambled toward Steve's truck. Danny was sitting, sideways, in the passenger seat, his feet not quite touching the ground. Steve looked like he was standing guard – at attention, legs slightly apart, arms folded tight across his chest, scowl on his face, daring anyone to come near. Chin noticed, with a smile, that the uniformed HPD officers were keeping well clear.

Chin nodded at Steve before cautiously touching Danny's shoulder to get his attention. "How are you doing man?"

Danny could hear the recognisable slightly chaotic sounds of a crime scene all around him, and he felt a stab of jealously at not being able to be involved. Well, apart from being a victim. He closed his eyes, and soaked up the sounds, feeling strangely soothed by the familiarity of the noise.

"Danny?" Chin tapped his friend's shoulder again to get his attention.

Danny felt stupid, and was never going to admit to Steve or Chin that he had lost his way trying to get to the store entrance, and had found himself stranded not knowing where he was, or even which way he was facing. He shivered at the thought, and was suddenly pathetically glad he put his t-shirt on the right way round when Steve went to pack his bag. Danny opened his eyes, and turned his head toward Chin, managing a small smile. "He's using his death ray stare on the poor innocent members of HPD, isn't he?"

Chin glanced to his right laughing at the expression on Steve's face. "He may have scared a few rookies away."

Danny sighed. "Chin, please tell Neanderthal man here," Danny stabbed a finger at Steve. "To back the hell off. I'm not five, and I'm not gonna break if someone asks me a question. As usual, he's not listening to me."

"I think you should let the EMT's check you out."

"See what I mean." Danny turned to Steve. "I'm fine," he snapped.

"What about your hand?"

"I told you before my hand is just fine. I can look after myself."

"What the hell were you doing anyway?"

Danny snorted. "Last time I looked you weren't my Mom."

Steve rolled his eyes. "I told you to stay put in the truck. Do you ever do anything you're told?"

Danny poked a finger at Steve's chest, pleased when he didn't miss his target. "That's rich coming from you, Mr-I-Can-Leap-Off-Tall-Buildings-Without-A-Parachute. Kinda pot calling the kettle black, don’t you think?"

Chin shook his head, exasperated with the two men and wondered if they knew how much in love with each other they were. The love was there, bubbling under the surface, even when they were bickering. The constant squabbling was their way of saying I love you, but Danny and Steve just hadn’t realised yet. He smiled to himself – love had sure got its work cut out with these two, and probably would have to resort to hitting them over the head before either admitted it to themselves or each other. Chin shook his head again. "Okay guys cut it out. I have come to the conclusion that you're both as bad as each other, and cannot be trusted not to get into trouble if you are left to your own devices for more than ten minutes."

Both men glared at Chin, and he laughed. "It's true. You're trouble magnets."

"Steve is the trouble with a capital T magnet," Danny's hands were wind-milling in the air as his voice got louder. "I am just an innocent bystander, minding my own business and trying to do cop stuff and proper procedure, and I keep finding myself along for the roller coaster ride that is fly-by-the-seat-of-your-pants Steve McGarrett." Danny defended. He scrubbed his hand over his face; he was tired, and his head was pounding. He closed his eyes against the ache.

Steve ignored the insult, but not how tired Danny was looking. He was pale, almost grey, and Steve had a feeling that his partner was hurting. "Did you run the plates Chin?"

"HPD are on it," Chin said. "So, you going to tell me what happened here? Steve?"

"I picked Danny up from his apartment."

"Kidnapped me," Danny interrupted. "And kicked my door down with his size eleven boots."

Chin glared at Steve. "You kicked his door down?" Chin frowned noting Steve, at least, had the good grace to look guilty. Chin narrowed his eyes studying Steve's body language, tense and shifting from one foot to the other with a closed-off expression painted across his face. He pondered what else Steve was feeling guilty about. He filed the thoughts for later.

"I was worried," Steve defended with a pout.

Danny snorted.

"When did you get here?"

"Around 11.00 a.m. I ran into the store to get us some provisions."

"Healthy stuff," Danny interrupted again, with a mock shudder.

"Danny wasn't where he was supposed to be."

"Steve was still being an asshole."

"Danny."

"Steven."

"Ladies," Chin raised his voice, wondering if he could get away with knocking their heads together. It was like dealing with two naughty children. "Will you two quit with the bitching at each other, and just answer the questions."

"Fine." Both men answered at the same time.

Chin rolled his eyes, and offered up a silent prayer to whoever was watching over him figuring he needed the help dealing with Steve and Danny and their incessant squabbling. It was really cute, but irritating. "Then what?"

"Danny wasn't in the truck so I ran out of the store to see what kind of trouble he had gotten himself into. He was standing by the garbage container, and I was just going over to kick his ass."

Danny snorted again, and Chin tapped his shoulder in warning. Chin nodded at Steve to continue.

"That's when I noticed the grey sedan out of the corner of my eye. It mounted the sidewalk and narrowly missed hitting us both. By the time I got up, the vehicle was burning rubber and heading down toward the crossroads."

"Danny?" Chin turned to his friend, immediately cursing himself for the slip. It was too late. The look of hurt and absolute devastation on Danny's face nearly broke Chin, and he really wanted to kick himself very hard. Chin glanced up at Steve, and immediately knew he probably wouldn't have to kick himself – Steve would do it for him if the fierce, almost protective, glare was anything to go by. He could almost see the anger vibrating through Steve's body at his stupid mistake, and he mouthed a silent apology.

Danny knew Chin didn't mean anything by the comment, but it hurt and Danny hadn't got the energy to hide his emotions today. He felt raw, wounded and downright exhausted, and to add insult to injury someone had just tried to run him down. He knew he looked a mess, and his shoulders slumped in half defeat; Danny just wanted to curl up and forget everything for a while. Instead, he pulled himself together with a deep breath. "I think I heard the car. Next thing I know, Steve's heavy ass is shoving me outta the way and we are on the ground. And then he calls you guys."

"I'm sorry man," Chin said.

Danny waved a hand in the air. "Forget it, Chin. You're kinda not catching me at my best. And as for being an eye witness, I definitely suck today." He turned to Steve, patting at his chest. "Stop giving Chin your death glare, Steve. You've used it enough this morning. You're gonna run out of rays or something."

Steve snorted at the comment, but his anger at Chin immediately subsided. Despite his state of almost constant noise and movement, Danny always seemed to manage to calm him down. "Anything from forensics?" he asked not able to help sending a final glare Chin's way.

"Still working on it," Chin replied.

Steve turned to Danny. "Have you pissed off anyone recently?"

Danny gave a small tired smile, and tilted his head to one side. "You mean, apart from you?"

"Funny," Steve rolled his eyes. "Chin. Run down a list of Danny's cases, including when he was with HPD. And Jersey PD. See if anything comes up."

"You got it boss."

"How did it go with the café owner? Did you and Kono get anything useful out of him?"

Chin rested his hand on Danny's shoulder, and smiled. "Danny was right. The attacks and robberies weren't random. Seems like someone is trying to muscle in on the neighbourhood and start up a protection racket. A couple of heavies are putting the frighteners on the residents to make them pay. Mr. Hoshino, the café owner, stood up to them and said no. But a few dead rats dumped on his doorstep and some threatening letters changed his mind, and now he's terrified they're going to hurt his family. He wouldn't even tell us where his family are hiding."

"Descriptions?"

"Mr Hoshino is too scared, but Kono and I did get the old lady who owns the dry cleaners to talk to us. She said they were big and mean. One was a haole and the other was a native. I'm sending over a sketch artist."

Danny stretched his legs as he listened to Chin; something was niggling at the back of his mind, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He scrunched up his face trying to picture the scene before the explosion. He was walking along the street, past the alleyway, heading toward the café. He had glanced down the alleyway briefly. Danny's eyes snapped open. "I saw them," he said.

"What? When?"

Danny slid out of the truck. He wobbled, feeling dizzy, and felt someone's hand on his elbow, steadying him. "Before the explosion. I'm damn sure they were there. No, scratch that, I know it was them. Big and mean. A haole and a native-looking guy."

The hand on his elbow pushed him backward making him sit back in the truck. Danny grumbled, and glared in Steve's direction as he pulled his arm away. "They were in the alleyway just down from the café. I didn't think anything of it, and then all hell broke loose, and I just kinda forgot."

"It's okay Danny."

Danny scowled at Steve. "It's not okay. I'm a cop," he snapped."It's my job to remember stuff. I shouldn't have damn well forgotten."

Chin put a hand up stalling whatever Steve was going to say. Steve glared at him, but remained silent. Chin rubbed at Danny's shoulder. "Danny. The important thing is that you remember now. So tell us what else do you remember?"

Danny nodded and squeezed his eyes closed – something else was bothering him; he just needed to dredge up the memory. He let his body relax, and breathed through his nose. It suddenly came to him. "Damn it, I am so stupid. The Hawaiian guy, I busted him back when I was in HPD. Gave me two black eyes and a busted rib when I arrested him. Makes Kamekona look skinny. He had a girlie first name." Danny racked his brain, tapping his fingers against the truck. "Yeah, got it. Kim. Kim Mahelona. Right little punk. Got his kicks beating his girl up. Put her in the hospital. But she was too scared to press charges so we could only book him on resisting arrest and assaulting a police officer. He did six months in the joint. Meka was real bummed because his big brother runs drugs and all manner of other lovely enterprises."

"Andre Mahelona?"

Danny nodded. "You know him?"

"Yeah. HPD have been trying to shut his operations down for years. Your old man even took a shot at him, Steve. But lucked out too."

"So I am guessing they want me outta the way because Mahelona suspects I saw him, and can connect him back to his brother?" Danny sighed scrubbing a hand over his face. "I'm also guessing they won't give up."

Chin shot a worried look at Steve, knowing he didn’t have to answer Danny's question. They all knew the answer. Chin glanced at Danny, which only served to ramp up his anxiety. "Take Danny home, Steve. I'll call if there are any developments. Steve, I'll have HPD post a patrol car outside your house until we catch up with Mahelona and his haole friend."

"Thanks Chin," Steve nodded. "Find out who the haole is. And keep in touch." He turned to Danny. "I'm just gonna run inside and get the groceries. Sit tight this time."

"Yes Mom."

"Chin, shoot him if he moves."

Chin chuckled.

"I'm staying. I'm staying. See, here I am staying put," Danny yelled as he swung his legs up into the truck, and leaned back against the seat. "Don't forget my malasadas, and Steven I will know if you have a pineapple hidden amongst the groceries."

"Just for that, I am gonna make you eat a salad," Steve threatened with a roll of his eyes. He jogged toward the store mumbling under his breath about whiny pineapple phobic partners.

Chin chuckled. Nothing, not even a murder attempt, would stop them bickering. He turned to go and find Kono, hoping that Steve and Danny gave love a chance to find them. They were both so lonely and they deserved to be happy.

 

 

Three days later…….

 

Danny jolted awake, and rolled onto his back. His body was bathed in sweat, his mouth dry, and he couldn't seem to stop shaking. He was half awake, still half trapped in the dream he couldn't really remember. Danny winced as he jostled his many healing bruises, but kept his eyes firmly closed battling to slow his breathing and get his traitorous body under some sort of control.

He rolled onto his side, turning his face toward the warmth of the sun reflected off the sliding glass doors of Steve's downstairs guest bedroom. Danny knew the doors were slightly open; he could feel the balmy breeze on his heated skin. He tilted his head slightly, and could hear the dull roar of the ocean as it crashed against the shore, the sound of the birds, and rustle of the leaves on the trees just outside the room. The sounds should be soothing, but they just made Danny feel more lost and alone.

He couldn't put it off any longer, and slowly opened his eyes hoping his vision had somehow been miraculously restored during the night. He blinked a couple of times, and crossed his fingers. The now familiar and constant shroud of darkness greeted him making him want to scream out his disappointment. Yesterday Danny had been sure that he had seen light and blurry shadows. He desperately wanted to be able to see, wanted his life back but his treacherous mind had other ideas, and was playing cruel tricks on him. The darkness was slowly eating him away, invading his whole body, and taking away all the light from his life – Grace, his beloved job, even Steve. Grace. Danny couldn't even think about his beloved daughter, suddenly glad she was in England with Rachel visiting her grandparents for a month. He spoke to her every night, feigning cheerfulness, but hadn't worked up the courage to tell her or Rachel about the loss of his sight. Steve had tried to persuade him, had even offered to do it for him, but Danny had point blank refused. They had argued loudly for over an hour, but in the end Danny had a promise from Steve that he wouldn't say anything. He knew it was stupid, but Danny thought if he told Grace, not seeing would become too real, and he just couldn't face the reality of never seeing her face or her sweet smile ever again. Danny was just about holding himself together, but knew he wasn't fooling Steve. If he was honest, he wasn't fooling himself.

Reaching out, Danny fumbled on the bedside table until his fingers touched a framed photograph of Grace. His heart clenched at the thought of never seeing her again. He fumbled some more until his fingers found his badge. Danny gripped the badge tightly, a finger tracing the outline of the shield.

He sniffed, and wiped at his face now wet with tears. Danny cursed burying his head into the pillow, badge wrapped up in his fist, as he allowed himself a moment to wallow in his misery, and hoping Steve couldn't hear the sobs that bubbled up without his permission. He wrapped an arm around his belly trying to ease the ache of knowing that he might never see again. Danny pushed his face further into the pillow trying to muffle the sound of his crying. It was stupid, it was girlie, but this morning Danny just couldn't help it.

Finally spent, Danny took a moment to pull his shit together, gave himself a little pep talk, and called himself a couple of names a sailor would be proud of. He didn't really feel any better, but finally managed to drag himself out of bed to wander restlessly around the room. A room he knew so well because Steve had insisted on guiding him round and round the room, as well as the whole house, so he could learn the position of every stick of furniture and random object. He had hated every minute, and had given Steve a really hard time. But at the same time when he could be bothered to focus, Danny knew he wouldn't fall or trip over anything – somehow able to sense when he was near something. It was an unsettling feeling - Danny didn't want to get used to being blind.

Half an hour later freshly showered and hopefully not wearing his t-shirt back to front, Danny wandered into the kitchen and slumped into his usual chair. His badge felt heavy in his sweat pants' pocket, and he rubbed a hand over the familiar lump. He tilted his head to one side - he could hear Steve moving around the kitchen and sensed he was probably bare-footed, having just come in from his morning swim.

"How are you feeling?"

"Just peachy."

"I'll check your hand later."

Danny gritted his teeth, wiggling his bandage-free hand in the air. "All better. You are now allowed to collect your boy scouts first aid badge."

"Where's your stick?"

Danny scowled. "Don't need it."

"I'll get it for you in a moment," Steve answered, ignoring the second scowl Danny aimed at him.

"Has Chin called?"

"Yeah, earlier. No leads on the haole with Mahelona. And they both seemed to have dropped off the grid."

"Andre Mahelona is probably pissed that his little brother has left a witness alive. One that can connect them back to him. I hear he doesn't like loose ends."

Steve worried his bottom lip worried, glad that Danny couldn't see him. "You're safe here."

Danny couldn't help the chuckle escaping. "Well, we do have the McGarrett weapon arsenal at our finger tips."

Steve laughed. "Chin and Kono are gonna talk to Kamekona later today. He might have heard something on the street."

"Sounds like Andre Mahelona is branching out into protection rackets. And he wants to keep it in the family so sent his little brother out to do the dirty on the neighbourhood."

"May be."

"Kim Mahelona is all muscle and fists and not many brain cells. So may be Andre Mahelona sent an expert along with his little brother. Someone he trusts. Someone who don't use his fists to persuade the good folks in the neighbourhood to pay up," Danny suggested. "Someone who knows how to use explosives without blowing themselves up?"

"Ex military or demolition?"

"Might be worth checking out."

"I'll get Kono to run a check on all of Andre Mahelona's known haole associates. See if anyone fits." Steve replied. "In the mean time, can I get you some breakfast?"

"Not hungry," Danny reached for the mug of coffee he knew would be waiting for him just to the right of the table mat. Another lesson from Steve. Even the meals on his plate were organised – eggs at twelve o'clock, bacon at six o'clock, and so on. Danny hated it, but let Steve get away with it because, deep down, he guessed Steve was struggling with the situation just as much as he was, and it also saved him wearing his meals. He still embarrassingly fumbled with simple things, things he had taken for granted. And today, Danny just couldn't face military placed breakfast items. He took a sip of his coffee wondering if Steve got the sausages to stand to attention. Danny couldn't help smiling at the thought before turning his head toward where he knew the window was, hoping he would see the bright sunlight. Danny squinted hard, willing his eyes to see something, anything. Nothing but blackness still, and the disappointment curled in his stomach. He was torturing himself, but couldn't seem to help it. He sighed, and took another sip of his coffee.

Steve stared at Danny for a moment, pleased to note that the bruises were finally starting to fade, as were the myriad of cuts and grazes. But Danny still looked so lost and vulnerable, his usual cockiness and aggression stripped away; his blue eyes, usually sparkling with mischief and most of the time anger, were devoid of anything, dull and lifeless. Steve still hadn't gotten used to the blank stare, would never get used to it. He sighed; it wasn't Danny's fault, but he hated it with a passion, and found himself trying to avoid Danny's stare. His partner looked tired, the dark circles around his eyes standing out against the paleness of his skin. This morning, Danny's eyes also looked suspiciously puffy. Steve had known it, had heard the muffled sobs on his way out for his morning swim. He had even hesitated at Danny's door, but hadn't been able to work up the courage to do what he should have done – marched into the room and held Danny, comforted him. Steve closed his eyes briefly cursing his cowardice. Not for the first time, his little voice reminded him.

When Steve opened his eyes, Danny was squinting toward the window. The defeated expression on Danny's face and the slump of his body nearly killed Steve. He was so stupidly in love with Danny that it hurt, and he didn't know what to do to help the most important person in his life. He had been sidelined to the helpless bystander role, watching as Danny slowly descended into depression, allowing the darkness to triumph. He felt utterly powerless; this was one enemy he couldn't blow up, shoot, beat to a pulp, or even throw into a shark cage. Steve had finally met his match, and the darkness was slowly winning. "I could do you some eggs," he finally said.

"Told you I am not hungry."

"I got malasadas."

"Still not hungry," Danny glared in Steve's direction. He knew he was being unreasonable, and even unkind. Steve was being solicitous and considerate around him, and it was beginning to irritate Danny. It was out of character, and Danny wanted, even needed, annoying and gung-ho foot-in-his-mouth Steve back; he desperately wanted to be treated normally. Just wanted to bicker with Steve about crazy stuff knowing it would make him feel normal, make him feel alive again. Danny heard the sound of a plate being put down on the table.

"Eat."

Danny slammed the mug down, and pushed away from the table. "What bit of I'm not hungry didn't you understand?"

"You need to eat something," Steve persisted.

"I'm not one of your green behind the ears cadets. You are not the boss of me, or my Mom, so quit it with the ordering me around," Danny snapped as he spun around and stumbled to where he thought the door to the lanai was. His calculation was a little off, and his outstretched hand hit the wall. Danny cursed annoyed he couldn't even manage to slam out of a room properly. And hell would freeze over before he used the stick or asked Steve. Danny growled in the back of his throat, and backed up slightly letting his fingers slide along the wall until he found the doorway. Once outside, he felt his way over to the beach chairs on the lanai, and slumped into the nearest one, stretching his legs out and kicking off his sneakers. Danny wiggled his toes and sighed; he sensed Steve hovering to his right. "Haven't you got any knifes to sharpen or a beach to storm?"

"Danny."

"If there is a plate of malasadas within ten feet of me," Danny wind-milled his hands at Steve. "I am gonna tell you exactly what to do with them, and I think it’s only fair to warn you that it will concern you and your ass. And if you think sand in places it don't belong is bad enough, sugar will, I am sure, be so much worse."

"You need to eat," Steve persisted, but he slid the plate of malasadas off the table, not entirely convinced that Danny wouldn't follow through with his threat.

"For the last time, I am not hungry. I don’t want malasadas. I don't want breakfast with my eggs at six o'clock and my sausages standing to attention. I don't want the ocean, and every other damn thing sounding so loud. I think my ears and head are gonna explode from all the loudness. And I do not, I repeat do not, want you acting like a pod person and treating me like I am a piece of fine china that will break at any time."

"Pod person?"

Danny waggled a finger at Steve. "You're being weird and normal . And you being a sane person is up there running a very close second to pineapple on pizza on the weirdness scale. Seriously, have you been sniffing grenades again? Because I am sorry to have to be the one to tell you, but you are acting like a regular guy. And that is so not right. You are screwing with the delicate balance of the universe and I foresee doom and destruction on the horizon if you don't stop being a creepy pod person."

"Weirdness scale?"

Danny glared, suddenly wondering if his stares had the same intensity now that he was blind. He sagged a little in the chair at the thought before pulling himself together again, and glaring at Steve again, for good measure. "It's driving me bat shit crazy." He tilted his head to one side. "Please go blow something up. Then I will be certain that you, Steve McGarrett, danger magnet and unbalanced individual has not been possessed by the normal or some such shit.

Steve snorted out a laugh. It was good to hear Danny ranting at him again. It felt right, normal. "Let me get this straight, you actually want me to blow something up?"

Danny blew out a breath, and shook his head. "Just quit it with acting like Mr-Regular-Guy. It's creepy and freaking me out." His hands wind-milled his version of an explosion. "May be leave the blowing stuff up for a special occasion."

"Special occasion huh?" Steve pouted. "You're just no fun."

Danny snorted and shook his head in despair at Steve's disappointed tone.

"I was just taking a vacation from being my usual unbalanced self. Giving being normal a shot," Steve teased. "How am I doing?"

"You suck at it."

Steve laughed. "Let me help. I wanna help you."

Danny sighed. "Just stop with the coddling."

"Coddling?"

"Why are you picking out random words and repeating them? Were you a ninja parrot in a previous life?

Steve pouted again, but decided to remain silent. He crossed his arms over his chest, and huffed out an irritated breath.

Danny scowled at the silence, almost able to picture the face Steve was pulling. "Pouting aint a cute look babe, even on you. And for the record, you seem to have forgotten that I am still me too. Danny Williams."  
"Hater of pineapples, surfing and the beach, and I almost forgot bad ass ex-New Jersey detective."

"Damn straight."

"Have a malasada." Steve retrieved the plate, and slid it toward Danny.

"Have you got a death wish?"

"You need to eat," Steve persisted.

"I changed my mind. You are not and never will be normal. You, my friend, are the most irritating man on the planet and all round pain in my ass," Danny snatched a malasada from the plate. "Happy now?"

"Ecstatic."

Danny growled, and took a bite of his malasada.

They sat in silence for a moment, Steve staring into the distance, and Danny nibbling at his malasada.

Danny paused mid-nibble. "Steve. I know you wanna help, but I have to do stuff on my own too." He waved the malasada in the air, showering sugar over the table. "I know you think I can't do stuff. Hell, you're probably bang on there. I couldn't even get across my living room without falling on my stupid ass, but …."

"About that," Steve interrupted. He swallowed hard, reminding himself that confession was good for the soul. Yeah right.

Danny narrowed his eyes. "What did you do?"

Steve shrugged, even though he knew Danny couldn't see him. He couldn't seem to force the admission out, the words stuck in this throat, and the guilt churned in his stomach, making him feel sick.

"I'm waiting," Danny threw his half eaten malasada onto the table. He cocked his head to one side and listened carefully. Danny could hear Steve fidgeting in his chair, obviously trying to find the right words. Danny tapped the table. "I can't see you, but I know you are wearing your shifty expression. The one you wear when you've done something I will not approve of, like dangling a suspect off a tall building or sneaking your paperwork onto my desk. Spill. Before I die of old age or better still come over there and beat it outta you."

Steve sighed. "I cheated back at your apartment. I tripped you up. I rolled the trash basket at you so you wouldn't make it across your living room. So I could get you to come and stay here with me."

"What?"

"You heard." Steve said, not wanting to repeat his confession. He glanced at Danny. He was even paler than before, and his body was trembling, his hands curled into fists. Steve sighed; Danny was like a grenade going off sometimes, loud and explosive. Grenades, Steve could handle, Danny at his loudest not so much most of the time. Steve clenched his teeth, waiting for the inevitable explosion.

"What the hell is a matter with you? I coulda broke my damn neck you stupid son of a bitch."

"No, I had your back. I wouldn't have let you fall," Steve protested. "But you couldn't stay on your own in that rat-hole of an apartment."

Danny went to open his mouth, but couldn't think of a single thing to say, not able to believe that Steve had tricked him and then lied. Hurt and anger warred deep within. As usual, the anger won, and Danny banged a fist on the table, making them both jump. He swiped his hand across the table knocking the plate of malasadas to the ground. "You could have asked." Danny finally managed to choke out.

Steve couldn't help the flinch as the plate smashed spraying splinters and malasadas all over the decking. "Would you have said yes? Would you have let me help you?"

"No."

"I rest my case." Steve leaned forward, elbows resting on the table. "I knew you wouldn't let me help you out."

"So you thought you'd make me feel more useless than I already do huh?" Danny leaned over and snatched at the stick he guessed, rightly, Steve had placed near his chair, within his reach

"It wasn't like that."

"What was it like then?" Danny put a hand up. "No. I changed my mind. I don't wanna know."

"Danno."

Danny pushed up from the table. "Don't you dare Danno me," he yelled. "Seriously, how could you?"

"I didn't think …"

"You bet your damn boots you didn't think," Danny interrupted.

"I'm sorry."

"Fine," Danny snapped as he put a hand up to stop whatever Steve was going to say. "I get it. The great Steve McGarrett is sorry. Well, I guess all is right with the world. You bastard," Danny hurled the stick in Steve's direction, not waiting to hear if he had hit his target. He swung around, and headed toward the breeze he could feel blowing in from the ocean. In his anger, he miscounted the steps to the edge of the wooden decking, and stumbled. Danny grabbed for the wooden rail managing to stop himself falling. He sensed Steve just behind him and struck outward. His hand connected with Steve's arm in a slap, and Danny shoved hard. "Leave me the hell alone McGarrett."

Danny stomped down the beach, his arm outstretched in front of him. The sand was uneven, and he clenched his toes desperately trying not to trip or fall, suddenly wishing he hadn't thrown the stick at Steve. With nothing to hold onto, the darkness seemed even larger, even more frightening, and Danny swallowed down the fear gurgling in his belly. His anger at Steve drove him on, and he staggered as his feet sunk into a mound of sand. He fell forward onto his knees. Tears pricked at his eyes, and Danny cursed as he scrabbled to his feet, determined to get away from Steve and his shit behaviour. How could someone he loved so much treat him like a useless lump of nothing? Danny felt tears on his face, and he angrily swiped at them with his now sandy hand. "I hate the beach," he muttered irritated by the gritty sand scratching at his skin. He pushed onward, not really sure in which direction he was going, but following the breeze against his face.

Danny took another few steps and jerked backward, surprised, as the cool water rolled over his feet. He clenched his toes into the wet sand, wobbling slightly, letting the waves splash against his feet and ankles. He took another step, and another and another until he was knee deep in the ocean. He turned his face upward to the sun and its warmth, desperately wanting to squint against the sunlight, wanting to have to put his arm across his face to protect his eyes from the glare. But all Danny could see was endless darkness. He squeezed his eyes closed letting the ocean bump against him, swaying against the swell of the waves. He couldn't stop trembling, and curled his hands into fists squeezing hard, trying to stop the sting of feeling utterly worthless. A sound to his right made him snap his eyes open.

"You would have made it," Steve offered by way of an apology.

Anger and betrayal surged through Danny's body. The darkness was taunting him every minute of every one of his days, and suddenly Danny couldn't take it any more, his fragile hold on his emotions crumbling. His anger, misery and despair boiled up, and Danny swung wildly at Steve, screaming out his frustration as his fist missed its intended target. He swung again, knowing he had no way of ever hitting Steve, but rage drove him on, made Danny determined to punch Steve's stupid face. The face he would probably never see again. He screamed again at the thought letting his rage overtake him. Danny lost every bit of self control he had been desperately hanging onto, and punched out with both hands.

Steve dodged Danny's initial and follow up punches easily. He took a cautious step toward Danny, his hands up in front of him. "Danny."

Danny ignored Steve. The hurt bubbled red hot in his veins fuelling his anger, and he lurched forward; this time his fist glanced off its target. Surprised he'd hit his target, Danny immediately followed the punch with another, managing to hit to Steve's chest.

Steve huffed out a breath as he tried to grab Danny's flailing fists. "Danny," he barked, as he dodged another punch coming his way.  
Danny punched at Steve again, this time missing. A wave hit him sideways on, and Danny staggered against the force. His legs crumpled, and he went down into the shallows with a curse. On his hands and knees, Danny scrabbled around in the shifting sand and breaking waves. Small pebbles dug into his palms and knees as he tried to drag himself to his feet. "Get the hell away from me McGarrett," he slapped at Steve's hand on his arm.

"Let me help you," Steve protested, hating to see Danny floundering in the surf.

"You've done enough," Danny finally managed to get to his feet. The waves lapping around his ankles told him he was still in the ocean, but Danny didn’t know which way he was facing. He shivered, wanting to reach out for Steve, wanting to ask for help. Pride and hurt won, and Danny clenched his teeth resisting the temptation to ask.

"I never meant to hurt you."

"Fine," Danny growled.

Steve hated seeing Danny looking so lost. He was facing away from Steve, arm out stretched in front of him, struggling to keep his balance against the waves. "I just wanted to help you."

Danny spun around. He nearly lost his balance, but managed to stay on his feet, using his out stretched hand to help. He glared in the direction of Steve's voice. "I do not need your kind of help."

Steve inched closer to Danny. "Please."

Danny sensed that Steve was close. He tilted his head to one side, waiting for the right moment, listening. Listening to the roar of the ocean. Listened to the waves breaking against the sand. Listened to the sound of Steve's breathing. Steve was close, and Danny could almost feel Steve's warmth. He wanted to reach out, but the hurt still throbbed through his body. Danny balled his hand into a fist again, and lashed out. More by luck than judgement, this time his aim was true, and Danny's right fist connected with Steve's jaw, while his left hand shoved at Steve's chest. The sting in his knuckles felt good, and Danny rubbed his fist on his pants to ease to ache. He just wished he could see the look on Steve's face, and he sighed in frustration.

Steve hadn't been expecting the move, and yelped as Danny's knuckles connected with his jaw. Danny's hand against his chest unbalanced him, and Steve stumbled backward. With another yelp, Steve collapsed into the shallows, head going under, and flailing slightly as the breakers pummelled and rolled him. Finally surfacing with a splutter, Steve shook his head and wiped at his face. He sat up glaring, even though Danny couldn't see him, but it made him feel better. He rubbed at his now aching jaw. "Guess I deserved that."

Danny stabbed a finger at where he thought Steve was. "Yeah you did, and if you ever pull a stunt like that again, I won't be responsible for my actions." He kicked at the water, sending a small wave toward Steve, he hoped. He kicked at the water, splashing, again and again until his leg ached.

Steve scrambled to his feet, dodging the small waves Danny was making. The child in Steve wanted to splash Danny back, but his friend looked so defeated that he hadn't got the heart. "You done?" he asked instead.

With a final kick at the ocean, Danny half-nodded and shook his head. "Yeah I'm done," he said, turning away. The anger was draining from his body, and all he felt was a bony weary tiredness. He took a step suddenly realising yet again he didn't know which way he was facing.

Steve saw the hesitation, and was immediately at Danny's side determined his partner was going to accept his help, like it not. "Stop being a stubborn asshole," he hissed taking hold of Danny's arm.

Danny flinched at the touch, snatching his arm away. He turned a full circle a couple of times, trying desperately to get his bearings, but it was useless. He suddenly had a great respect for the blind, wondering how they managed in a world built for the seeing. "I so wanna stomp away and sulk, but I'm all turned around, and I'll probably end up in Japan or something." Defeated, Danny sunk to his knees, and hugged his arms around his body. Danny looked up. "I hate this," he whispered.

Worried, Steve went down into the shallows. He cautiously pulled Danny into a hug. Danny was trembling, and Steve tugged him closer revelling in the feel of Danny's body in his arms, at last. Surprisingly, Danny slumped against him. He stroked a hand through Danny's wet hair. "I never meant to hurt you," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Danny hated not being able to see Steve, hated not being able to see the million and one expressions that was an intricate part of who Steve was. But deep down, Danny knew Steve was being honest, he could hear it in his voice. "I know," he mumbled, pulling back from Steve's embrace. "But apology noted. Acceptance is pending."

Steve snorted out a laugh, remembering the first time Danny had uttered the words to him, their first day as partners. "You let me know," he answered.

Danny poked Steve in the chest. "You coulda just asked nicely. But no that would have been too simple for you ninja-like un-normal people. No, you had to kick my door down and then cheat instead of just asking nicely like a normal human being."

"That's what Chin said."

"Chin-Ho Kelly is a very smart cookie."

Steve pulled Danny close again stroking a hand up and down his back trying to soothe the trembling. Danny clutched at Steve's t-shirt as though his life depended upon it.

Danny finally pulled drew back from Steve, although his hand remained wrapped in the cotton of Steve's t-shirt. He dug in his pocket with his free hand, retrieving his badge and offered it to Steve. "Take it. I've got no use for it."

Steve nibbled at his bottom lip before carefully curling Danny's fingers back around the badge. "I'm not taking your badge Danny. You'll need it when you come back to work."

"No," Danny pressed the badge into Steve's hand. "Take it."

Steve reluctantly stuffed the badge into his pocket. He was giving it back to Danny soon, he just knew it. Believed it with all his heart.

"What if this is forever Steve?"

"It's not."

"You can't know that."

Danny's tone was so sad and defeated that Steve pulled him close again. The helpless feeling was back with a vengeance, and Steve felt like crying, felt like screaming at the world at the unfairness of the whole situation. Danny had done nothing to deserve this. "It's going to be okay," Steve whispered.

"It's never gonna be okay again," Danny shook his head. "I’m so scared I'll never be able to see how beautiful Grace will grow up to be," he whispered. "And it’s killing me."

"You're gonna see again," Steve said, determined. "The doctor said that the blindness is likely temporary. Something to do with swelling and the head injury you sustained. You just need time to heal."

"You were only listening to the good parts," Danny accused.

"And you were only listening to the bad parts," Steve countered. "If you were listening at all, because I have my doubts."

Danny pulled out of Steve's arms. "I don't know how to be anything but a cop. I'll be useless to everyone. To you. To Grace. My life will be more over than it was when I first came to this pineapple infested hell. Every day I only see a great big black nothing. What if I can't remember what blue or orange looks like? I'll forget everything I ever took for granted. What if I forget what Grace's smiles look like?" Danny was proud of the fact he managed not to blurt out what if I forget what you look like, but it was a close run thing, and Danny knew then and there that he was terrified he would forget what Steve looked like.

"You won't, Danny. I know you'll never forget what Grace looks like."

"You don't know that. You don't know what it's like to just see black all day long. I don’t even know when it's night-time, and it's freaking me the hell out." Danny struggled to his feet and paced up and down, a few steps, keeping one hand brushing against Steve's shoulder. "I can't do this. I know it's lame and selfish because there are a lot of people out there that can't see. Have never been able to see. But they're braver than me. I'm going crazy here. The black is there all the time screwing with my head. I just can't do this any more. I just can't."

Steve jumped to his feet, brushing a hand against Danny's arm. "Danny. Calm down."

Danny slapped at Steve's hand. "You calm down," he yelled.

"I am calm."

"Well don't be," Danny slapped at Steve again. "For once in your life, freak out. No cancel that," he waved a hand in the air, in a chopping motion. "I'll do the freaking the hell out. You do the cool, calm and collected robot SEAL. Tell me I won't forget what grass looks like or what yellow looks like or how Grace smiles or what stupid face you're pulling while you are doing something shifty or highly suspect."

"Danny," Steve yelled. "Shut the hell up."

"What?"

"You heard," Steve answered. Before Danny could utter a sound or protest and without thinking the situation through fully, Steve grabbed Danny's shoulders and pulled him close. He leaned down, and claimed Danny's lips, putting everything he felt and wanted into a bruising kiss. Locking Danny into a tight embrace, Steve possessed Danny's lips as though he was never going to let go, allowing the floodgates of his desire to open as he forced his tongue into Danny's mouth, exploring, licking and sucking.

Danny struggled a little against Steve before surrendering to the inevitable. He wanted this, had wanted this for months. They had both been driving recklessly toward each other since meeting in Steve's garage, and Danny was too tired to fight the feelings he had been trying to ignore. He moaned returning the kisses with a ferocity that surprised him, threatening to take his breath away with their intensity. Steve's hands roamed all over his body making his nerve endings tingle with need and desire. Danny shuffled closer moulding his body against the hard lines of Steve's body luxuriating in the feel of the firm muscular body against his own. Breathless, Danny pulled back from the kiss, and tilted his head upward. Steve kept hold of him as though he was afraid to let him go, his hands caressing Danny's back. "You kissed me."

"You kissed me back."

"You kissed me to stop me yelling at you?"

"It worked, didn't it?" Steve stroked his hand over Danny's cheek. "And I've wanted to kiss you for a very long time."

Danny took a step backward; this was everything he had ever wanted. His lips tingled with the kiss and his body throbbed with desire, and he desperately wanted this – whatever the hell it was – with Steve, but everything seemed so complicated, so out of reach for Danny at the moment. He was tired, he ached, and thoughts and feelings were whizzing around his head making him Danny feel dizzy and confused. He put his hands up. "I need to think," he stammered. "Just … I don't … "

"Danny."

"Please. Just this once, listen," Danny interrupted, waving a hand at Steve. "I'm tired and I need a shower. Just point me in the right direction."

Steve blew out a frustrated breath, disappointed, but knew better than to press Danny. Patience wasn't easy for Steve, but he was prepared to wait until Danny was ready. He pushed down his disappointment and the ache of longing, and nudged Danny's arm. "Okay. Take my arm."

"Steve."

"It's my arm or I go get your stick," Steve hissed in Danny's ear. "You know, the one you threw at me."

"I hope it hurt when it hit your stupid head."

"Actually you missed."

"I hate you," Danny muttered as he reluctantly put his hand on Steve's arm. His fingers tingled at the touch, and he grit his teeth resisting the temptation to wrestle Steve to the ground and kiss him to within an inch of his life. Instead, Danny let himself be led back up the beach to the house.

 

 

Thirty minutes later ……………….

 

Freshly showered and dressed in clean sweat pants and a t-shirt, Danny sat on the edge of his bed fighting the urge to pace because he knew his dirty pants and t-shirt were somewhere on the floor where he had thrown them on the way to the shower, waiting ready to trip him up. "How is this my life?" He leaned forward, head in his hands. He rubbed at his eyes. Danny licked at his lips – he swore, even after his shower, that he could still taste Steve's kiss. He banged his head on his knees a couple of times – Steve had been there, wanting him, kissing him, and he, Danny, monumental world class idiot had said he needed a shower. Stupid, stupid, he murmured.

Danny shook his head – he had heard the disappointment in Steve's voice. Danny didn’t want to hope too much, but it had sounded like Steve wanted him as much as Danny wanted Steve. "You have been waiting for this for months, and what do you do, you say you are gonna take a shower," Danny huffed. "You deserve first prize for being a dumb ass."

Danny sucked in a breath and turned his head toward the window. His new best friend, darkness, greeted him, and deep down Danny knew his blindness was holding him back from the one thing he wanted more than anything in his life. He blinked a couple of times, just in case his mind was playing tricks on him. No, still dark. If this was going to be his life, Danny decided he wasn't going down without a fight. No more pity parties for Danny. He jumped to his feet determined, for the first time in days, to kick the darkness hard in the ass. He took a determined step forward and immediately tripped over the pile of his clothes. "Figures," Danny hauled himself to his feet, and carefully picked his way toward the door. "Strike one for the darkness, but you are so going down babe."

Danny had heard Steve go upstairs so he made his way along the hallway, his fingers trailing along the wall, the darkness seemed less scary when he had something to touch or hold onto. At the bottom of the stairs, Danny cautiously kicked one foot out to find the first step. Satisfied, Danny slowly made his way upstairs, counting the number of steps in his head, his hand gripping the stair rail. At the top, he reached out in front of him and found the wall. Again with fingers trailing along the wall, Danny made his way to Steve's bedroom. He felt for the door, and raised his hand to knock. Danny stumbled forward as the door opened, and he found himself in Steve's arms.

"Danny. Are you okay? You should have called me if you needed something. Where's your stick?"

Danny sighed. "Yes, I'm fine. No, I don't need anything. And I threw it at your head." He slapped at Steve's hands. "And stop it with the patting me down."

"Do you need something?" Steve asked again, not able to keep the concern out of his voice.

Danny sucked in a deep breath, strangely glad that he couldn't see Steve, not sure he wanted to see his reaction despite the earlier kiss on the beach. "Okay here goes. The thing is that … well …," he took another deep calming breath. "I love you."

"Okay."

"That's all you got McGarrett? I tell you that I love you and all you can say is okay? I don't expect chocolates or roses, but work with me a little here."

"I thought … well I don't know what I thought. You kinda caught me by surprise."

"Why do I have to do everything?"

"I kissed you first."

"It's not a competition." Danny sighed.

"You stopped the kissing and wanted to take a shower."

"So we both suck at romance," Danny yelled.

"Why are you yelling?"

"I am not yelling," Danny shouted. He poked Steve in the chest. "What is it about you that makes me want to yell all the time?" He put up his hand. "No don't answer that," Danny said as he sucked in a deep calming breath. "Just answer me this. Okay?"

"Okay."

Danny could feel a blush rising, and swallowed hard. "Do you love me?"

Steve didn't have to think about his answer. He grinned and nodded.

"Steve. Just answer the goddam question with actual words. I'm dying here because I can't tell if you're smiling or gonna kick my ass."

Steve flushed and stepped even closer, quickly pushing away the sadness he felt at Danny's admission. "Definitely smiling," he grabbed Danny's hand and placed it over his smiling mouth. "I love you, and have done for a very long time."

"Okay good."

Steve couldn't seem to wipe the grin off his face. He stared at Danny, who was smiling up at him.

"Danny?"

"I'm gonna go with actions speak louder than words," Danny whispered as he tugged Steve close claiming his lips in a gentle, almost chaste kiss. Danny sucked the swell of Steve's bottom lip into his mouth, humming softly. His skin prickled in the best possible way as Steve joined in and slid a hand up to touch his face, thumb tracing the shape of his cheekbone. Danny pushed up into the touch, and tugged on Steve's lower lip. Steve opened his mouth, welcoming Danny in with a slow slide of his tongue. A tingling shock wave pulsed through Danny's whole body, and he deepened the kiss, tightening his grasp on Steve's hips.

Steve pulled back reluctantly. He couldn't believe this was actually happening – Danny was in his arms. For once in his life, it seemed he could have what he wanted. "I have dreamed about this for so long, and I can’t believe you're actually here in my arms, wanting me like I want you. We've been heading this way for so long. Everyone knew it except for you and me. Well I did, sorta, and I think you did too. And now you're here. You're here. I'm here, and it's … it's just, well just wonderful." Steve sucked in a calming breath. "God, now I am acting like you. Talking too much."

Steve rambling was new, and Danny liked it. He snorted and tugged on Steve's t-shirt impatiently. "McGarrett, will you just shut up and kiss me again."

Steve had the insane urge to salute, but instead wrapped his arms around Danny, and captured his lips in a kiss. Danny shifted slightly, leaning up into the embrace, opening his mouth to Steve's determined onslaught. Steve thrust his tongue into the warmth licking and exploring as he stroked his hands up and down Danny's body. He allowed himself to be tugged a little closer letting Steve steal his air until his chest felt too tight, like it needed to expand but couldn't. Steve moaned into his mouth, and Danny answered with a moan of his own. Steve's hands were hot on his side, fingers tickling as they caressed up and down.

They clutched at each other, almost desperately, deepening their kisses even more, tongues tangling as they claimed one another’s mouth. Danny held on for dear life, returning Steve's kisses, kiss for kiss. Tender then hard, then tender again until they were both panting from lack of air. They drew apart from a moment, still clutching each other's hands. Desperate to taste Danny again, Steve pulled on his head impatiently until their lips touched again, and they lost themselves again in kisses full of passion, want and need.

Lack of air finally forced them to draw apart. They held onto each other, each afraid the other would somehow disappear. Danny shivered. Steve pulled him closer before leaning down and nuzzling at Danny's neck. "You cold?"

"No. Yes. May be."

Steve laughed. "I could warm you up."

"Yeah?"

"I have a nice big bed with a quilt and pillows. Feathers. The whole works."

Danny snorted. "Your pick up lines need serious work McGarrett. They obviously did not teach you romance in SEAL school?"

Steve huffed out an irritated breath. "But I do have other skills that you may appreciate," he leaned down blowing on Danny's neck. "I can be very bendy."

Danny shivered, but not from the cold. "Bendy huh?" he managed to croak.

Steve chuckled. "Very."

"Okay then," Danny replied, and invited himself into Steve's bedroom.

He's not familiar with the room so Danny put a hand out in front of him managing to find the bed after a couple of failed attempts, strangely pleased that Steve didn't rush to help him. He sank down on the edge of the bed, and turned toward where he felt the bed dip. Danny took a deep breath, raking up all the courage he could find. He reached over with one hand, and hoped he was pointing in the right direction. His finger tips brushed against warm stubbly skin, and Danny smiled. "Grace isn't the only one I'm shit scared of not ever seeing again," he admitted, feeling the blush rise up his neck. He felt stupid, and closed his eyes hoping Steve wouldn't make fun of him.

Steve grabbed Danny's hand kissing each one of his knuckles in turn.

Danny half-nodded and reached up again taking Steve's face with both hands. "Can I?"

Steve nodded against Danny's hands.

Danny gently caressed his fingers over Steve's face memorising each line and curve. He traced his fingers upward to Steve's forehead, running his finger tips briefly through Steve's hair. Sweeping his fingers outward, Danny mapped out a path to Steve's ears trailing a finger idly over the shape of the ear and lobe. Next, Danny's fingers stroked across Steve's cheeks softly caressing, revelling in the warmth in the skin against his fingers. "Never knew you SEAL types blush like a girl," Danny teased as he explored the shape of Steve's nose curving his fingers upward carefully touching the now closed, he noticed, eyelids. Steve sighed and Danny smiled. Abandoning Steve's eyelids, Danny moved his finger tips downward softly tracing the line of Steve's lips. Steve lips curved into a smile as Danny brushed over them. Still moving slowly down, Danny then brushed lightly over the solid chin, feeling the day's stubble against his finger tips.

Danny held Steve's face lightly with the palms of his hands gently massaging his thumbs across Steve's cheeks. Squeezing his eyes closed, Danny tried to remember what Steve's face looked like. The memories hit, Steve's smile, every one of his scowls, even his aneurysm face. Danny grinned, and knew at that moment, whatever happened – see or not see – he would never forget Steve's face, the person he loved so much. Steve's face was etched in his memory forever. Danny leaned up and brushed his lips across Steve's.

Steve moaned as he leaned into the kiss. His skin burned, tingling with the electricity of Danny's touch, and it was almost as though he could still feel Danny's finger tips as they drifted across his face. It was the most sensual thing he had ever experienced in his life, and it had been gifted to him by his usually hard-as-nails Danny.

Steve wrapped his arms around Danny, and tugged him closer. Steve pressed his tongue against Danny's lips. Danny hummed in the back of his throat as he opened his mouth. Their tongues duelled and tangled together as they explored the other's mouth. Hands caressed and stroked as they kissed, their love for one another finally unleashed.

"Close your eyes," Danny breathed as he drew back from the kiss. He reached for Steve's hands placing Steve's fingers on his own face. Steve closed his eyes as he gently caressed his finger tips all over Danny's face, exploring. In his mind's eye, Steve could picture Danny's face. Every small line, even the little crinkle lines around his eyes when he smiled. Steve continued to trace his fingers over Danny's skin desperate for him to feel what he had a moment ago.

Danny sighed pushing up into every touch, every caress. "Nice," Danny hummed.

Steve smiled. He leaned his head against Danny's forehead, and sighed. "It kills me that I can't beat the hell outta the damn darkness for you."

"Or throw it in a shark cage?"

"Yeah," Steve laughed. "I know you don't want me to, but I want to help."

"I know you do."

"I could be your light."

"Seriously? I can't believe you bad ass blow-everything-up Navy SEAL actually just said that."

"So sue me, and yeah I know it sounds …"

"Totally girlie and so very un-SEAL-like," Danny teased.

"I don't care."

"Babe."

"Please."

Danny sighed, knowing it was probably one battle he wasn't going to win. "If I let you help, will you stop with the mother-henning and being normal all over the place? Because I meant it when I said it was freaking me out."

"I can't promise that I won't mother-hen you, but I can stop being normal."

Danny snorted. "That sounds so wrong, but so right somehow."

"Hey," Steve punched Danny lightly.

"What if this is forever?" The fear was back, and Danny was proud of the fact that his voice didn't wobble too much. He clutched at Steve's hand, drawing strength from the touch.

"Then we'll figure it out together. Okay?" Steve squeezed Danny's hand.

Danny nibbled at his bottom lip before nodding.

"It's going to be okay," Steve said as he wrapped his arms around Danny tugging him closer.

"Yeah," Danny whispered, and a little piece of him believed Steve.

Steve captured Danny's mouth in a kiss. His hands caressed up and down Danny's back eliciting a pleased groan. Steve pushed and pulled until they were kneeling on the bed. They bounced on the bed as they knelt opposite each other wrapped in one another's arms. They swayed with the rise and fall of the bed just about keeping their balance as they claimed the other's lips hungrily. Steve could feel Danny trembling against him, and drew back. "Tough Jersey boy like you isn't nervous, are you?"

"Don't wanna screw this up."

"We're not gonna screw this up," Steve leaned down nuzzling at Danny's neck.

"So SEALs don’t get scared?"

Steve sighed in frustration. "Yeah they do. And this is as scary as hell. Happy now?"

Danny laughed lightly and poked at Steve's chest. "Yeah okay. Keep your pants on," he waved a hand in the air. "Actually ignore that, and feel free to take them off." Danny stroked his hand up and down Steve's arm.

"And you call me the most irritating man on the planet." Steve began to wrestle with Danny's t-shirt. Danny's hands touching him all over was distracting, and the undulating movement of the mattress was making the task difficult and Steve could feel his annoyance rising. "Did you weld the damn thing on," he huffed out an irritated breath.

"T-shirt beat the big bad SEAL?" Danny snorted and pulled Steve down onto the bed. He quickly stripped off his t-shirt and sweat pants throwing them to the floor. Danny tilted his head to one side, listening. "Can't hear them cargo pants hitting the floor babe."

"I was … was …" Steve's voice was hoarse, and he swallowed hard at the sight of a naked Danny in his bed at long last. He scrabbled with his clothes, ripping off his shirt and pants throwing them over his head. He rolled toward Danny blowing softly on his skin, smiling at the small shiver from Danny. Steve took Danny's hands in his own, softly kissing each knuckle in turn before placing them on his chest, to help Danny.

Danny shivered as Steve's warm breath puffed over his skin. He gave Steve a small thankful smile, making a mental note to keep at least one hand on Steve's body so not to get lost and find himself kissing and having sex with a pillow by accident. Danny skimmed his fingers over Steve's chest enjoying that, at long last, he was able to touch the body he had craved for so long. Danny leaned down. Using his tongue, he traced a wet path up Steve's chest, making him shudder. Danny licked and sucked at Steve's collar bone before moving to his neck and finally Steve's ear. Danny nibbled at the lobe as he massaged his fingers against Steve's shoulders knowing that beneath his finger tips was the ink of Steve's tattoos. The skin was smooth, and Danny closed his eyes trying to picture the intricate designs in his mind. The tattoos weren't the only thing he wished he could see. Danny wanted to see Steve, wanted to see his face. "Hate I can't see you," he whispered, his voice cracking slightly.

Steve closed his eyes blinking away stray tears. "We're gonna kick the darkness' ass. Okay?" Steve managed to choke out, determined to take away all of Danny's pain and hurt.

Danny nodded, and gave Steve a wobbly smile. "Okay."

Steve leaned forward and claimed Danny's mouth is a gentle kiss. Danny moaned as he pressed himself closer to Steve.

Steve rolled Danny onto his back. Steve melded their bodies together, and plundered Danny's lips and mouth hungrily. Danny sighed against his mouth. Pulling back slightly, Steve stroked his hands through Danny's hair. Knowing that touch was important to Danny, Steve gently caressed his hands all over Danny's body. "I am gonna touch you until you come apart," he murmured. "And then I am gonna touch you all over again."

"Babe," Danny breathed pushing up into Steve's touch.

With a smile, Steve used his tongue to explore Danny's body, revelling in the sensations, and the small encouraging whimpers coming from the man beneath him. Danny moaned low and needy arching up into his every touch. Steve grinned against Danny's skin pleased before moving up Danny's body capturing his lips once again. Steve shifted against Danny, warm skin against warm skin. Danny's cock brushed Steve's thigh, and his own cock stirred as he lost himself in another kiss, full of need and desire.

Pulling back from the kiss, Steve leaned down tracing a path, with his tongue and lips, along Danny's shoulder blade and up the tendons of his neck. He nibbled gently on Danny's ear lobe eliciting a long drawn out groan. Danny whispered his name as Steve licked his way back down his neck, biting gently at his shoulder, marking him. Steve lapped at the red mark soothingly as he delighted in the feel of Danny's hands massaging his back muscles.

He rolled them so they were lying side by side. He reached out tracing a path down Danny's flank over his hips, and back upward to his face. Danny shivered in anticipation leaning forward claiming Steve's lips in a kiss. Steve moaned drawing Danny toward him, returning the kiss as Danny's hands massaged his ass. Steve sighed as he let his fingers slowly dance over Danny's warm skin, delighting in the small gasps from the man beside him.

Danny squeaked in surprise as Steve rolled on top of him. "Sorry," Steve said, guilt curling in his belly. He started to roll off.

"Hey. Where do you think you are going? Get your ass back here."

Steve grabbed Danny's flailing hand, kissing at each of the fingers.

Danny stroked his free hand down Steve's face. "You just caught me by surprise. Okay?"

Steve nodded, and whispered in Danny's ear before rolling on top of him again. Danny grinned up at him. "Back where you belong," he teased with another grin. "I like it."

Steve shook his head in fond exasperation before claiming Danny's lips in a rough possessive kiss. Not to be outdone, Danny returned the kiss just as fiercely. Fusing their mouths together, they kissed, tongues fighting for dominance, each trying to possess the other's mouth as their own. Steve wriggled, and Danny spread his legs allowing Steve to fit between them. Steve moaned into Danny's mouth as his cock brushed against Danny's half hard cock. Steve reluctantly pulled away staring down at Danny, enjoying the feel of Danny's warm skin against his own. He kissed Danny again before sweeping his tongue gently across Danny's eyelids. "Hey," he murmured.

"Hey yourself." Danny thrust upward making Steve groan in ecstasy as he, once again, possessed Danny's lip in a fervent kiss. Danny responded by thrusting his tongue in and out of Steve's mouth in perfect cadence to his thrusting hips. Steve matched the roll of their hips grinding his cock against Danny's cock.

Danny bucked up again, his body arching as it left the bed. Cocks hard and wet with pre-cum slid against the other easily building up a friction that had both men gasping and moaning with desire for each other. They frantically rubbed and bucked against one another, their hips gyrating in a slow rhythm, as their passion built to a crescendo of suppressed longing, their feelings finally released. They claimed each other with hard possessing kisses as they shifted against one another. Fingers and hands desperately explored the other's nakedness as they lost themselves in the moment, whispering the other's name against bruised and kiss-swollen lips. Skin against skin. Hardness thrust against hardness. Swollen lips pressed against swollen lips.

Danny grinned at the whimper of protest from Steve as he released his mouth. Swiping his tongue along Steve's jaw line, Danny traced a path up Steve's neck towards his ear. Steve extended his neck turning his head slightly to one side as he encouraged Danny to lick at his skin. Danny lapped at the sweat droplets gathered in the dip between shoulder and neck, revelling in the salty taste of Steve's warm skin. Reaching Steve's ear, Danny whirled his tongue around the outside making Steve squirm. He then started to trail his tongue back down Steve's neck towards his shoulder lapping and licking at the glistening sweat.

They rolled, changing positions, Steve under Danny. Steve shifted slightly urging Danny back toward his lips. The kiss was long, hard and passionate as they rocked their hips against one another. They matched each other touch for touch as they moved against each other. Cocks were lazily caressed, balls massaged between fingers and thumbs, skin was licked and lapped at, nipples were sucked and bellies were rubbed as they explored, learned and taught the other all about their body, and what they liked.

Steve groaned and flopped his head back against the pillow. He clenched his fists, drowning in the feelings that Danny was evoking in him. "Slower," Steve murmured against Danny's lips, wanting the feeling to last forever.

"No," Danny breathed.

Steve's protest died on his lips as Danny swiped his tongue over his chest. He shuddered, arching up into the touch.

Danny ducked down and slowly traced a path down Steve's body with his tongue, flicking every now and again at the flushed skin. He ran the tip of his tongue along each one of Steve's ribs delighting at the small whines of pleasure emanating from below him. Danny flourished his tongue over one erect nipple making Steve arch his back off the bed. Finished with one nipple, Danny moved to the other caressing it with the tip of his tongue. Steve chanted his name over and over, and ran his hands down Danny's back stroking his hands in small circles across the sweat soaked skin. Danny continued to explore, his tongue neglecting no part of Steve's skin, lapping at the moistness and tracing a path down the lean muscled body.

Danny didn't need to see to know that Steve was enjoying what he was doing – Danny could hear it in every moan and whimper, feel it in every twitch and flex of muscle as Danny licked and sucked his way all over Steve's body. Danny kept a hand on Steve's body, trying not to clutch in fear, anchoring and guiding himself.

Danny nipped at Steve's spread thighs. Steve's erection bumped at his nose, and Danny shifted slightly, and licked at the silky hardness. Steve cried out Danny's name his fists grasping the sheets as Danny took the tip of his cock into his mouth. Danny licked and sucked, running his tongue along the slit dripping with pre-cum. Steve ran his hands through Danny's hair, down his neck and over his shoulder blades massaging the strong muscles while Danny moved his mouth up and down on his cock. Steve couldn't help thrusting his hips up his cock filling Danny's mouth. Danny continued to suck on him hungrily, savouring the sounds Steve was making at his ministrations. Steve whimpered when Danny released his cock. Pushing Steve's legs slightly wider, Danny ducked his head down again, aiming for and finding Steve's balls. He licked at them taking each one into his mouth sucking gently. Steve groaned laying his head back against the pillow, his eyes closed, as he continued to caress Danny's shoulders and upper back.

Finished with his ministrations of Steve's balls, Danny licked a path up the underside of his lover's cock with the tip of his tongue. He took Steve's cock into his mouth again sucking hard while at the same time fondling Steve's balls rubbing them between his fingers. He pressed a knuckle into the soft skin behind massaging gently in small circles. Steve arched his back, holding onto Danny's shoulders.

"No," Steve whispered dragging a reluctant and confused Danny up the length his body. He rolled them so they were facing one another.

Danny tilted his head to one side, cursing that he couldn't see Steve's expression. "Steve?"

"I want … you know … like this," Steve could feel the blush rising up his neck, and was suddenly glad Danny couldn't see his embarrassment.

Danny didn't say anything, just smiled before leaning forward, and capturing Steve's lips in another soul searing kiss. Steve tasted himself on Danny's tongue, and he groaned with pleasure. Lowering his hand between their bodies, he took Danny's cock into his hand, gently sliding his hand up and down the hard pulsing length. Danny moaned, and dropped his hand, fumbling for a minute, before taking Steve's hard cock between his fingers, and stroking. Thrusting and jerking against each other, they again took up the exploration of the new territory - one another's body - with tongues and free hands enjoying the intimacy their love-making elicited. Their lips met, and they kissed fiercely tongues exploring and possessing the other. They moaned in unison as their need became urgent both picking up the rhythm grinding against each other thrusting harder and harder. They chanted each other's name as they moved toward their release.

Steve groaned as Danny teased his skin, nipping and sucking everywhere he could reach. Steve’s muscles tensed, and he squeezed his eyes closed. He was so close. Danny licked at his skin again swiping his tongue across his sensitive nipples. He was done - Danny's name was on his lips as Steve lost control coming hard, his cock shooting its release between their sweat soaked bodies. Danny caressed his hands up and down Steve’s arms whispering encouraging words in Steve’s ear. Steve groaned, and let himself sink into his orgasm enjoying the desire that rippled through every inch of his body and soul. His body twitched uncontrollably, but he managed to cover Danny’s mouth with his own, nipping and biting, as he rode out his climax.

Finally spent, Steve pulled Danny closer. He rubbed his limp damp cock against Danny’s thigh a few times eliciting a long drawn out moan. Steve moved his hand down toward Danny’s groin. Danny’s breathing hitched as Steve lazily ran his fingers up and down his cock. Danny groaned pushing his cock into Steve’s willing hand, as he possessed Steve’s lips in an enthusiastic kiss. Danny wriggled against Steve, moaning low and soft. Steve teased Danny with slow pumping actions of his cock causing Danny to whimper with need. His hands roamed restlessly over Steve’s body his fingers tracing wild patterns over warm flushed skin. Steve claimed Danny’s mouth possessively revelling in the sensation of the pulsating silky hardness in his hand. "Please." Danny murmured writhing against the press of Steve’s body against his own.

Steve smiled as he squeezed stroking Danny’s cock hard. Steve sealed their mouths together as he felt Danny’s body stiffen in his arms. Danny cried out. His cock pulsed, on his second cry, spurting his seed between their bodies covering their bellies and thighs. Steve couldn’t help the groan that escaped as he felt the warm dampness spread across his belly.

They continued to shift against one another, their movements fluid, enjoying the final moments of ecstasy, bodies still tingling with the energy of their love making. Both finally spent, they reluctantly rolled away from each other laying side by side on their backs waiting for their breathing to calm. Steve clutched at Danny's hand, circling his finger round and round on Danny's palm.

Danny rolled toward Steve snuggling into his side. Giving Danny a quick kiss, Steve grabbed for his t-shirt cleaning them up quickly before drawing Danny closer. He pulled the sheet over them, and they lay together – Steve on his back with Danny cuddled close one arm slung over Steve's chest, and his head resting on Steve’s shoulder - silently luxuriating in the afterglow of their love making, giving one another the occasional soft kiss.

 

Three hours later…….

 

Danny jolted awake. He felt disorientated for a moment before remembering where he was. He grinned at the memory. He squinted convinced he could see a blurry grey light. Danny blinked, closed his eyes, then cautiously opened them and looked again. The darkness was back again and disappointment curled in his belly. He rolled over into the warm Steve-shaped depression on the other side of the bed. Danny couldn't help grinning at the memories again. He levered himself up onto his elbow. "Steve?"

"Here." Steve lightly touched Danny's shoulder.

Danny tilted his head to one side, hearing the familiar click of a magazine being loaded into a gun. "What's going on?" Suddenly alert, he dragged himself to a sitting position, and leaned over the side of the bed fumbling for his clothes.

"Someone's in the house," Steve whispered.

"Mahelona and his haole friend?"

"May be."

"What about the HPD patrol?"

"Don't know. It's still dark, and I can't see the cruiser from the house."

"Have you called Chin and Kono?"

"Cell phone is in the living room on the coffee table. Yours?"

"Downstairs, in the guestroom."

"We need to call for back up."

Danny snorted. "I guess there's a first time for everything. Do you have a plan? Wait, what I am saying of course you don't have a plan."

Steve scowled at Danny wishing his partner could see him. He pushed the pang of sadness down. "Stay here. I'm going to have a look."

"No way," Danny flipped back the sheet before pulling on his t-shirt and sweat pants.

"You're staying here," Steve hissed.

"In your dreams, babe."

"Danny."

"You do know the minute you walk outta this room, I am gonna follow you so make it easy on yourself and just surrender now."

Steve pouted. "SEAL's don't surrender."

"Make an exception."

"Don't be such a stubborn asshole. You can't …"

"If you finish that sentence," Danny interrupted, as he bounced off the bed. "I will beat you to death with your pillow. Now give me your damn back up." Danny held out his hand praying he was holding it out in the right direction. "Steve," Danny hissed. "I know I can't see shit, but I am all you got. It's me or nothing."

Steve nibbled at his lip. He studied the determined expression on Danny's face, knowing, deep down, that Danny wasn't going to give up. Blind or not, Danny was going to follow him, and back him up whether Steve liked it or not. He decided on one last attempt to get Danny to stay in the bedroom. "I don't …"

"Yes you do," Danny wiggled his fingers impatiently. "Look. At least let me try and get to one of our cell phones. Call for back up while you do your Navy SEAL kick ass thing."

Steve blew out a frustrated breath knowing he wasn't going to win. "Tell me again why I love you?"

"I am cute and give killer cuddles," Danny waggled his fingers again. "Now give it up babe."

Steve checked the weapon, and reluctantly handed over his back up gun. "Keep the safety on."

Danny snorted. "I'll try not to shoot you, although some days I am sorely tempted." He let his fingers slide along the weapon feeling for the safety checking that it was engaged.

Steve ignored the comment, and pulled Danny close. "Don't get shot. That's an order," he kissed Danny, short and sweet.

"Back at you, babe." Danny grabbed hold of Steve. "Now lead the way."

Steve opened the bedroom door as quietly as he could. He peeped out, looking left and right. "All clear," he whispered as he tugged Danny out behind him. They crept along the upstairs hallway until they reached the top of the stairs.

"Kitchen?"

"Yeah I think so," Steve replied. "I'm going out the window along here. Try and circle around behind them," Steve said.

"Of course you are."

"You try and get to one of the cell phones and call Chin. Mine's probably the nearest. Okay?"

"Please do not get yourself shot because I have plans for you later," Danny whispered. "And it involves nakedness and all sorts of other fun stuff … just so you know."

Steve couldn't help himself and gave Danny another quick kiss before carefully placing Danny's hand on the stair rail. He squeezed Danny's hand a couple of times. "Be careful. Top step is three steps to your right."

Danny nodded, and turned slightly feeling with his foot for the top step. He was used to this, but it felt strange to have a gun in his hand and not be able to see anything. He tightened his fingers around the grip. Danny swallowed back his fear, and crouched low. He made his way slowly down the stairs, step by step, counting in his head, his free hand clutching at the stair rail. Danny miscounted, stumbled on the last step, and nearly fell. Managing to stay upright, Danny cautiously moved to where he hoped the couch was situated, suddenly wishing he had paid more attention to Steve.

Danny listened carefully. He could hear voices he didn't recognise coming from where he guessed the kitchen was. They seemed to be arguing, and Danny hoped they were distracted enough not to hear him or Steve. He worried his bottom lip, hoping Steve was alright. He dropped to his knees, and ducked behind the couch. Danny closed his eyes, trying to picture the living room in his mind. He estimated the coffee table was a few feet in front of him. He concentrated listening carefully before crawling out from his hiding place, his free hand feeling for the table.

Blurry grey shapes suddenly materialised, and Danny blinked surprised. He glanced around the room, objects were looming in and out of his vision, and Danny shook his head feeling dizzy and disorientated. He shut his eyes, and swallowed hard. After a few seconds, Danny risked opening his eyes again. Everything around seemed to rush toward him – large, grey-coloured and misty looking. Danny felt sick, and took a couple of deep breaths in an effort not to throw up. His head pounded in pain, and he fumbled for the table again. His hand connected with something he thought was a glass and it crashed to the floor.

Danny froze suddenly wishing that Steve owned a cat – one that could be blamed for the mishap – it happened in all the good movies, Danny thought. He listened; the arguing had stopped and Danny guessed the perps were probably heading his way. "Okay," he thought. "Time for Plan B." He slipped the safety of his gun, and pressed himself back in behind the couch. He closed his eyes, and focussed on the sounds around him trying to work out where the perps were.

Danny heard a faint rustle, and sensed at least one of them was close. He shifted his position slightly deciding to make his move, and hoping he didn't shoot himself, Steve or anything valuable. Danny bit at his lip, and counted to ten in his head. At ten, he hurled himself out from his hiding place, and fired toward the ceiling in the direction of the kitchen praying that Steve was somewhere close, and had decided to use the lanai doorway.

From the shout to his right, he knew he had surprised his attacker and a bullet whizzed by his head as he ducked down again behind the couch. Danny quickly crawled to the other end of the couch. His heart was pounding, his mouth was dry, but he was determined. "Now would be a good time, Steve," Danny muttered as he took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and tried to work out where the perps were again. He thought he could hear one still in the kitchen, and Danny frowned.

Danny was about to crawl forward again when a foot kicked at his hand. He yelped and dropped his gun. Panicked, he reached out, scrabbling around for his weapon. Just as his fingers brushed against the metal of the weapon, a second kick winded him, and he huffed out a pained breath wrapping an arm around his belly. He swung out with his fist, missing his target, as he was hauled to his feet and slammed against the wall. His head bounced off the plaster, and Danny grunted in pain. A large meaty hand seized his throat, and banged his head against the wall again.

"Pig," a harsh voice spat at him.

"Mr. Mahelona I am guessing?" Danny managed to croak. He struggled against the grip trying to kick outward, but knew Mahelona was easily dodging his efforts as he tightened his grasp of Danny's throat forcing his head back.

"I owe you for some jail time cop," Mahelona snarled pushing against Danny pinning him to the wall as he dug his fingers into Danny's throat.

Danny gasped as the pressure on his windpipe built up. He struggled against Mahelona's grip; Danny couldn't breathe, could only make choking sounds as he desperately tried to draw air into his starved lungs. The room was spinning – grey and fuzzy – objects looming maddeningly in and out of focus. The stabbing pains in his head made Danny feel sick, and he idly wondered if throwing up on Mahelona would make him let go. The sound of blood rushing in his ears was loud and distracting, but Danny continued to struggle managing to free one hand. Writhing against Mahelona's hold, Danny clawed at the other man's hand desperately trying to free himself. Danny heard the familiar sound of a trigger being pulled back.

"Let him go."

"I'll snap his haole neck," Mahelona threatened tightening his grip. Danny tried to cry out at the sharp pain in his throat, but all that came out was a choked raspy sound. He kicked at Mahelona, this time connecting with the man's shin causing a yelp and tightening of the hand around his neck.

Steve glanced at Danny. His lips were turning blue, and he was struggling for each breath, but he was still fighting, clawing and kicking at Mahelona. Steve's worry raised a notch, but his training kicked in and he managed to maintain his calm. Danny needed him. He pressed his weapon against Mahelona's neck. "And I will put a bullet in your stupid head if you don't let him go," Steve growled, low and dangerous.

"You're bluffing," Mahelona snapped, as he increased the pressure on Danny's throat.

Steve leaned closer, his voice low, threatening. "I'm a SEAL and we never bluff."

Danny felt Mahelona shift, and guessed he was looking for his partner.

"Your buddy's out for the count," Steve said. "So it's just you and me, and whether you think I bluff or not."

The pressure on his neck slowly loosened, and Danny kicked at Mahelona's shin again making the other man let go of his neck completely, with a yelp. Danny kicked him again, for good measure, and drew in a long ragged breath, coughing and wheezing as air hit his starved lungs. Through the haze, Danny heard the sound of a heavy body hitting the floor, several small yelps, cursed threats and the thud of a foot hitting solid muscle a couple of times, and finally the sound of cuffs being engaged. Another curse of "too tight pig" made Danny snort and roll his eyes.

Exhausted, Danny slid down the wall rubbing at his sore neck trying to ease the ache, knowing that he would have bruises tomorrow. Danny sighed also knowing that Steve would go into super-mother-henning mode. "Kill me now," he thought. Danny leaned against the wall; his head was pounding in pain, and he still felt dizzy. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the sirens coming closer and closer. "The cavalry are coming," he croaked.

"I called Chin from your cell phone," Steve replied. "Which if I remember rightly was your job?"

"I got kinda side-tracked."

Satisfied that Mahelona wasn't going anywhere, Steve dropped down next to Danny pulling him close. Steve could feel Danny trembling, and he kissed him, short and quick, just because he could, and because he wanted to satisfy himself that Danny was alive.

"So what took you so long?"

"I was distracted by the guy in my kitchen putting the finishing touches to a small bomb while my idiot partner was trying to get himself killed. What the hell were you thinking Danny?"

"I got bored waiting for you to do something ninja-like and sneaky."

"So you took matters into your own hands? It was stupid, totally irresponsible and foolhardy."

"Foolhardy huh?"

Steve smacked at Danny's thigh.

"Kinda sounds like someone I know."

Steve spluttered making Danny laugh. He shook his head, not wanting to get into an argument he knew he probably wouldn't win. Danny knew he had been stupid, but he wasn't going to admit it to Steve, ever. He waved his hand in the air. "Your back up piece is somewhere over there."

"I could have lost you."

Danny turned toward Steve. "Two way street babe." He caressed his hand up and down Steve's face. "And please loose the kicked puppy look. Because every time you use that face I find myself up to my ass in crazy.

"You have a very nice ass."

Danny poked Steve in the arm. "Not seeing the kicked puppy look gone yet."

It suddenly hit him, and Steve grabbed Danny's hand and shook it. "You can see my face? Danny?"

 

Later that night……

 

"What are you doing down there?"

"What does it look like I am doing?"

Steve shrugged. "Sitting on the beach with your feet in the ocean." He waved a hand at the horizon. "And watching the sunset."

Danny smirked. "Then that's what I'm doing."

"Smart ass."

"Pull up a piece of sand." Danny patted the ground.

Steve dropped down onto the sand, making himself comfortable before entwining his hand with Danny's. The air was still warm, but the cool breeze felt good against his skin. He gazed up into the inky blackness. They sat in comfortable silence as the waves lapped over their feet. Steve glanced over at Danny. In the fading light, he could make out the myriad of mottled blue and black bruises peppering Danny's neck, and he tensed. His anger rose when he realised the bruises were finger-shaped.

Danny nudged Steve's shoulder. "Hey, it's fine. Everyone's fine. The bad guys are where they belong and HPD are taking Mahelona's operation apart piece by piece. We did good." Danny squeezed Steve's hand, and smiled.

Steve half nodded, letting his anger drain away, calmed by Danny's touch and smile. He shifted, and began to trace the tips of his fingers of his free hand carefully over the bruising. Danny trembled under his touch; Steve grinned cocking his head to one side, and staring at Danny.

Danny frowned. "What?"

Steve stared for a moment longer before smiling. Despite the bruising around his neck, Danny was healing. He no longer looked at Steve with a blank stare. His blue eyes were no longer dull and lifeless – they sparkled with mischief, and at the moment they were staring back at him, amusement hidden in their depths. Steve smiled again.

"What's with the face McGarrett?"

Steve grinned again, happy that Danny could see him again. "I don’t have a face."

Danny poked Steve's arm. "Trust me when I say you have a million and one faces."

Steve shrugged. He didn't have the words to explain it to Danny or even himself. He wouldn't have cared if Danny had remained blind, it wouldn't have changed how he felt, and Steve knew, deep down, that they would have dealt with it together. But Steve had desperately wanted Danny to see again. Not for him or their relationship or even for Grace, but for Danny himself. Danny had needed to see so Steve had wanted it for him. Steve shrugged again, and stared out over the ocean.

Danny poked Steve's arm again. "In case you were wondering, I can still see your stupid face."

"Tell me again why I love you?"

"I'm cute."

Steve laughed. He dug in his pocket and found Danny's badge. "Yours," he offered the shield to Danny.

"If you say I told you so, I am gonna bury your body in the sand," Danny threatened as he accepted the badge, running a finger around the outline of the shield.

Steve snorted as he looked back over the ocean watching the sun slowly dipping onto the horizon.

Danny leaned over giving Steve a quick chaste kiss. "Thank you."

"It's a pretty sunset tonight," Steve whispered.

Danny half-nodded and swallowed hard; he could feel tears pricking at his eyes. He sniffed, battling to get himself under control. His eye sight was slowly returning to normal, and his world was full of colour again and all the things he had taken for granted. He would see Grace grow into a beautiful young woman, see the million and one faces Steve wore on a daily basis, and be able to watch a sunset on the beach with the person he loved more than anything in the world. Danny knew he was being ridiculous but not being condemned to live in eternal darkness for the rest of his life was making him overly emotional. Happy tears, he decided with another sniff.

Steve nudged his shoulder. "You good?"

"I'm good." Danny glanced sideways at Steve who was staring out over the ocean. Everything was still a bit fuzzy, but Danny could make out Steve's profile, the small smile on his face, and his eyes shiny with tears. Danny nudged Steve's shoulder and squeezed his hand. "It's gonna be okay babe. Everything is still a bit fuzzy and kinda strange, like an old black and white weird ass movie. But the doc says that in a week or two, I will be out there backing up your crazy and doing your paperwork."

"You love it."

Danny shoved Steve onto his back. "I love you." He licked at the salty tears on Steve's cheek, before kissing Steve hard and passionate, wanting to convey everything he felt in one kiss. Steve moaned, and rolled on top of Danny claiming his lips hungrily as he stroked his hands over Danny's face. Danny wrapped his arms around Steve sighing softly in the back of his throat as Steve pushed his tongue into his mouth, exploring. Their tongues met, and they licked and sucked at each other as they rolled into the shallow water, their hands skimming and caressing over the other's body. Steve pulled back. "I love you too Danny, so much."

Danny grinned and tugged Steve down for another kiss.

The wet sand beneath them shifted as they moved, the indentations of their bodies disappearing as the next wave washed over them rushing toward the end of their journey amongst the sand, rocks and shells of the beach. The deafening roar of the ocean surrounded Danny and Steve as they shifted against one another in a rhythm that seemed to mimic the eddy and fall of the waves sweeping over them.

Lost in their kisses, neither man noticed the small breakers had morphed into large waves, as the tide turned. White frothy spray splashed over Steve and Danny as they kissed, touched and thrust against one another. A large wave built up and crashed against the sand. Danny went under the water first rapidly followed by Steve. Coughing Steve dragged a spluttering Danny from under the waves and hauled him to his feet. They stumbled up the beach a little way before dropping to their knees breathless.

Danny shook his head, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "I hate your ocean."

"It's not my ocean."

"You're a SEAL ergo it's your ocean."

Steve chuckled. "Stay."

"Not going anywhere babe," Danny smiled at Steve as he slumped down in the sand. Danny drew his legs up, and rested his head on his knees as he stared out of the ocean. Black, shiny and shimmering in the dimming light with small white frothy waves licking at the beach. The sun was yellowish-orange, balancing delicately on the horizon casting orange rays out across the blackness.

Steve jumped up to his feet. He kicked at Danny's feet. "I'm gonna take a shower. You coming?"  
Danny glanced up at Steve and shook his head looking back at the ocean and the night sky. It was beautiful and Danny just wanted to savour it for a while longer. He waved a hand in the air, hoping that Steve would understand, hoping he wouldn't have to explain. "I'm just … you know… just gonna stay out here for a while."

Steve immediately sat down next to Danny grabbing his hand and squeezing, not needing to say anything.

"Rain check on the shower?" Danny bumped Steve's shoulder.

"Absolutely," Steve smiled, bumping Danny's shoulder back.


End file.
